Welcome to my life
by Katsura369
Summary: Sakura is a konoha ninja and has the powers of a soul reaper. Her grandfather is the head captain of the soul society and she as to go there to train to become a soul reaper at the academy. She also has to deal with a young cocky Biyakuya who seems to be interested in her. She has to say he is hot headed and what's up with her hidden past she won't tell him about
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Sakura Haruno is a Konoha ninja and also a soul reaper that has been trained secretly by none other than Urahara Kisuke while she lives in the world of the living and happens to be the great; great; granddaughter of the head captain. Now at fifteen she is told to finally return to the soul society to train and learn to control her powers as a death god but she didn't know that being the apprentice of Yoroichi Shioin was part of the deal or a young teen Biyakuya Kuchiki as her shinigami in training partner! How will she get through her training when the young Kuchiki happens to be interested in her not to mention a couple of other soul reapers?

**This story takes place before Ichigo becomes a soul reaper and long before Rukia and Hissana come to the soul society I haven't decided yet whether or not I'm going to include them in this story because it takes place way back in the past. Oh yeah and I might get the characters roles mixed up a little since it's in the past and I know not all of them were there or they were at different ages but I don't care because I'm still watching the episodes. **

**Any way here it is READ AND ENJOY…OR ELSE! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH! **

Sakura woke up at six am in the morning completely drained; rubbing her tired eyes she sat up looking over to her calendar that had todays date marked off the light in her eyes faded slightly. Today was the day she was going to be leaving her old life behind as a ninja. After all these years of secretly training from Kisuke Urahara; who had just been appointed captain of squad twelve recently said that he wouldn't be able to take trips to the world of the living anymore as frequently as before. She knew that it was going to be the end of her training from their but what she wasn't expecting was for her parents and great; great; great; great grandfather to have a secret meeting behind her back and choose for her to go to the soul society.

No one knew Sakura was a soul reaper in training; her spiritual powers were extremely strong and only getting stronger the older she became. They say that because of that it was attracting a lot of hollows to Konoha and she wasn't going to be able to fight them all on her own no matter how strong she was she couldn't be in two places at once so her parents decided it was going to be better if they sent her to the soul society to be properly trained but this also included her going to soul reaper academy and she wasn't too sure she wanted to go but it wasn't like she had a choice at this present time.

Sakura glanced at the picture of herself and her team mates; Sasuke had left and Naruto had gone after him and Kakashi sensei had his own things to deal with now without a full team; this was going to be the best time for her to leave. She had to get her training done in the unusual amount of time in the soul society so she could return back home when she was done and had full control of her powers.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror after she had showered and changed; she really had grown into a beautiful young women; her teacher the Hokage had told her so herself. Her pink hair was at her waist and curled at the bottom with bangs over her forehead that she had grown into at last; she had curves in the right places and her breasts were big for a girl her age but it didn't look unusual or unnatural on her; it looked perfect; her porcelain skin was flawless without any marks and her emerald green eyes shone brightly. She smiled at herself in the mirror before grabbing her bag that she had packed the night before and went downstairs where Kisuke and her parents were waiting for her.

She smiled slightly; she knew she was going to have to say good bye to her family but it wasn't the last time she was going to be seeing them. They told her that and she was sure they were right.

"Hello captain" Sakura said with a hint of humour in her voice

Kisuke smiled "Good morning to you to Sakura chan; I see you're ready to go?"

Sakura nodded "Do I have to leave so soon?" she asked turning to her parents the night before they had had such a long talk about how she was going to love it in the soul society and that she would be just fine on her own for that while but now her heart felt like it was filling with doubt even though she was excited; despite the fact that she was a soul reaper in training she had never actually been to the soul society or slain a hollow even though she had a zampakto which she had only received few weeks ago and because of that they decided she had to go for proper training to become a soul reaper.

Sakura ran over to her parents and hugged them both; it was sad to go knowing she was leaving them behind and when Kakashi and the Hokage heard she was gone she didn't know what her teachers might think and she was honestly worried because it meant that her parents were going to have to come up with some lie. Then there was her friends like Ino; Hinata and Tenten all of them had become really close. She hoped they wouldn't think she was abandoning them even though chances of that were slim.

"Sakura" her mother smiled at her daughter; she gave Sakura a chocker; it was a dark blue colour with lace around it and a crystal shaped like a rose that was black with a tint of red in it. "My mother gave this to me when I was a girl now I want you to have it so you always have a piece of your family wherever you go"

Sakura smiled and hugged her mom then she heard Kisuke speak "We should get going now Sakura" he said "Your grandfather wants to see you and I don't think disobeying his orders would be the best decision I don't want to be known as the captain who only lasted a week as one" Sakura laughed but nodded as she made her way out of the house with her teacher.

"Good bye honey" Sakura heard her mother call from behind her as she entered through the doors to the soul society she then hear her father call after her and laughed at what he said

"Watch out for those soul reaper boys!" her father shouted "Use your sword if they try anything"

She giggled as she made her way through the gates to then appear in an open field; she looked around as she followed Kisuke up on top of a hill.

"Sakura Haruno" he said glancing at her then back at the view from the hill where you could see all of the soul society "Welcome to the soul society"

Sakura gasped at the site of the society; she was finally here. "Can we go look around?" she asked gleefully

Kisuke smiled "Maybe later right now we have to get you to see your grandfather and then he will be addressing some matters with you after that we'll see what happens but don't worry you'll have plenty of time to look around after we get you settled"

"Hurray!" she cheered like a child jumping up and down like she was on a sugar rush before she calmed down and regained her cool and spicy exterior that was Sakura for you she could be cool and spicy or warm and sweet depending on the situation. Right now though she knew she was going to need the cool and spicy one.

Sakura stared at the big door in front of her; this door lead to where her grandfather had captains meetings or so she heard although right now the only meeting was going to be with her however she was a little concerned about going in. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Kisuke squeezed her shoulder lightly trying to calm her; he had to admit the head captain could be intimidating at times but damn I mean she hadn't even met him yet so why was she so nervous?

"Let's go" Kisuke said as he pushed over the doors stepping forward with Sakura close beside him.

The room was pretty much empty except for a chair where an old man was sitting and judging from the white cloaked draped around him this had to be the head captain Yamamoto and her great; great; great; ;great grandfather.

"Ah; so you have finally arrived with my grandchild Captain" the head captain spoke in a deep voice; he looked at Sakura "You look just like your mother my dear child"

Sakura bowed her head "It is an honour to be here Yamamoto Taichou" she said

"Please no need for such formalities" he said "You are my kin after all" he smiled lightly as Sakura stood up straight. He walked over to his many great granddaughter and placed a warm hand on her head and ruffled her hair slightly "Now my dear I understand that from speaking with your parents you are to be trained to be a soul reaper but what I want to know from you personally are you sure you want this? I understand that you have the life of a ninja as well"

Sakura looked up at him "Yes" she nodded "I want to train to become a soul reaper as for my life as a konoichi that can wait a while"

The captain nodded in understanding at his granddaughter "Very well; you will be living with me in the sereitei but feel free to look around the rest of the society if you choose. Kisuke will show you to your room and help you settled in" Sakura nodded

As they started making their way out they heard the head captain "And Sakura welcome to the soul society"

Sakura smiled "Thank you ojiisan"

After Kisuke had taken Sakura to her new home and helped her pack her things; which was only a little because her grandfather her taken the liberty to accommodate her room. Sakura only brought things like her favourite dress; clothes; her plush doll and her photo album. Her room was so big; she could hardly believe it was hers. She had quickly settled then she was off again with Kisuke who was going to introduce her to Yoroichi the leader of the stealth force. Sakura had heard stories about the stealth force.

"Welcome back Kisuke" Yoroichi said looking at her old friend "Ah; is this her?"

He nodded and smiled "This is Sakura Haruno also known as Sakura Yamamoto"

The purple haired women smiled at her "Welcome Sakura" she said

Sakura fidgeted slightly "Hello" she replied back bowing slightly but then she heard Yoroichi laugh loudly "Oh you're just like Soifoin so serious all of the time"

Sakura blushed and rubbed the back of her head "Well…I guess I'm just not used to all of this yet" she explained

"So I hear you're going to be attending the soul reaper academy?" Yoroichi asked

At that Sakura smiled and nodded "Yeah; I'm excited"

Before Yoroichi could reply the door was slid open and a man with purple and teal eyes came walking in. He was holding a stack of papers in his hands

"Captain Yoroichi I have the documents that you wanted from Captain Ukitaki" He said looking up he saw that there were other people around "Oh sorry about barging in"

Yoroichi waved her hand "Don't worry about it; just put the documents on the table over there Kaien" Yoroichi ordered

Kaien nodded he turned to the captains and bowed "Again sorry for the intrusion" he spotted Sakura behind Kisuke and Yoroichi seemed to notice "This is Sakura Haruno; she's new here. She'll be attending soul reaper academy"

Kaien smiled at her and waved 'She's cute' he thought "Hello Sakura I'm third seat Kaien Shiba"

Sakura bowed her head "Hello Shiba san"

Kaien looked at her weirdly then to Yoroichi "Wow she really is new" he said making her look up and smiled down at her "It's just you're seem very tense for someone so young"

Sakura gave him an odd look and stood up properly; hadn't these people ever heard of manners before? The way she heard it from Kisuke everyone was very refined; polite and formal with each other maybe that was just how he saw it or something I mean this is Kisuke after all. Before anyone could reply to anything there a soul reaper appeared "Forgive me for the intrusion Captains but the head captain has requested you as well as third seat Kaien Shiba"

"We're on our way" Yoroichi replied after the reaper vanished she sighed "Aw man and I wanted to show Kyora around"

Kyora shook her head "That's ok Captain Yoroichi; I can show myself around"

Yoroichi looked at her "You sure?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah; don't worry about it I can find something to keep me busy"

"Alright" then Kisuke said a little uncertain about leaving Sakura alone; she was somehow almost always able to be found by trouble and that of course meant problems but Sakura seemed sure about being on her own for the time.

"Alright then Sakura you sure you'll be able to find your way back?" Kisuke asked

Sakura smiled "Don't worry"

Kisuke sighed "Whenever you tell me not to worry I worry more"

Yoroichi seemed to be in thought then she snapped out of it as if she had a brilliant idea "Why don't I take her over to Captain Kuchiki's manor?"

Kisuke looked at her for a moment "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Yoroichi smiled like a feline "Don't worry I'm sure he won't mind let's go ask"

"But I was going to look around" Sakura said not wanting to inconvenience anyone plus she heard about the Kuchiki's they were one of the noble families and she wasn't too sure she wanted to be meeting them so soon on her first day here.

"No; I don't want to leave you wondering around on your own trust me you'll get lost" she said in a tone that said that was the end of that

She flash stepped with Sakura to the Kuchiki manor leaving Kisuke and Kaien behind who seemed to have a worried look on his face.  
"What's up with you?" Kisuke asked but then smirked "Uh oh I think someone just fell for the little blossom"

Kaien blushed "What are you talking about?" he snapped "I'm just wondering if taking her to the Kuchiki clan is such a great idea!"

Kisuke smiled "Whatever you say lover boy" with that he flash stepped away

"That's not it!" Kaien said blushing madly as he flash stepped after the captain.

**Don't forget to….REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone welcome to the second chapter of (Welcome to my life) **

**I know I'm always with the short introduction but I like getting to the point. So Sakura is in the soul society training to become a shinigami and left her life as a ninja behind. Now we're going to see how she does at soul reaper academy and at the Kuchiki manor right now. **

**Read and Enjoy!**

Sakura fidgeted nervously again with the sleeves of her kimono; it was one that soul reapers wore well sort of it was white at the top and red at the bottom of it. She knew that this was the uniform at the academy but it was what she was told to wear for the time being.

Sakura was holding onto Yoroichi arm as they walked through the Kuchiki manor; they were walking through the gardens; it was huge. She could hardly believe how bid this place was and how the heck Yoroichi knew her way around.

"Ah there he is" she said looking at an old man with long grey hair; he had pale grey eyes and was wearing the captain's cloak.

He came towards them "Ah Yoroichi what brings you here?" he asked then he spotted Sakura besides her looking a little intimidated "And this is?"

"Sakura Haruno; she's the head captains little granddaughter" Yoroichi stated "I brought her here because I have to attend to some business and she doesn't have anywhere to go for the time being so I was wondering if Byakuya could maybe keep her occupied?"

Sakura bowed her head "Pardon the intrusion Taichou" she apologised

"No need to apologise Miss Haruno" Ginrei said "I don't mind; come around anytime you want. Captain Yamamoto had mentioned you before he told me that you were a prodigy in the making"

Sakura blushed lightly and shook her head "Well I still have a lot to learn"

"My grandson Byakuya is about a few years older than you how old are you?"

"Sixteen" Sakura said

"AH a year" (_**I know I might be off about his age but I don't care alright this is a fanfic!" **_

"Well Byakuya is in the gardens training" Ginrei said as he made his way through the passages around the garden; Yoroichi and Sakura followed shortly behind.

"I can imagine Biyakuya's not going to be too happy to see me" Yoroichi says

"Does this have to do with your last game?" Ginrei asked already knowing the answer "He's been working hard on his flash step in and out of classes since then"

Yoroichi laughed slightly "Well that's good to hear maybe one day he'll beat me"

Sakura remained silent the whole walk; she was really nervous about being around this place and knowing that she was going to be left on her own only made it worse. She didn't know why her cool and spicy attitude wouldn't just pop out of her. She hoped she would be able to pull it off at school because if not she didn't know how she was going to get through.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that Sakura hadn't noticed or heard what Yoroichi and Ginrei were talking about.

"I see that look on your face" Yoroichi said unconsciously petting Sakura's head lightly; she didn't even notice Sakura was in a daze not hearing a word they were saying "I came here to bring Sakura to keep her occupied not find a husband"

Ginrei gave a light hearted laugh "What; Byakuya loves cherry blossoms"

"With his temper it's hard to believe" Yoroichi said

"It's not like I can't hope for the best" Ginrei said he stopped "Ah there he is….Biyakuya" he called walking over to his grandson

Byakuya was working on his swordsmanship when he heard his name being called and saw his grandfather. He smiled lightly "Grandfather what a pleasant surprise"

"Ah; Byakuya working hard as usual I see" he said to his grandson noticing the beads of sweat on his face "Why don't you take the rest of the day off; I brought visitors"

Byakuya gave his grandfather a weary look "Don't tell me…." he trailed off

He heard laughing and saw Yoroichi coming towards them; he didn't see Sakura hiding behind her "It's you again Cat Monster!" he seethed

"Nice to see you to" Yoroichi smirked "Have you gotten better at the so called superior flash step? If you did then you might be able to get your headband back"

Byakuya twitched getting really pissed off he was about to lunge for Yoroichi but his grandfather spoke up.

"Enough both of you; Yoroichi I believe you are going to be late for the meeting if we don't hurry"

Suddenly coming to her sense she nodded "Ah yes" she started looking at her sides for Sakura who was there then looked behind her and narrowed her eyes before reaching behind her and pulling Sakura to the front of her.

"Byakuya Kuchiki this is Sakura Haruno" Yoroichi introduced; Sakura put her hands in front of her and bowed down

"It's nice to meet you Kuchiki san" she said and then stood up straight again; it was only then Byakuya got a really good look at her. He blushed lightly before he could say anything to her his grandfather intervened

"Yoroichi and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping Sakura some company while she and I deal with some important matters"

Yoroichi raised an eyebrow; she knew what Ginrei was doing; he didn't have to be at any meetings at this time it was only her. Oh she knew exactly what he was doing even after she warned him not to play matchmaker here! Although right now she didn't have time to deal with it.

Byakuya snapped out of his daze and nodded "Yeah sure" he said still staring at Sakura making her lower her gaze

"Excellent we will leave for you two to get acquainted" with that Ginrei and Yoroichi left the two young teens on their own in the garden; Yoroichi stared at the eldest Kuchiki "Very smart you caught me off guard with that little lie of yours"

Ginrei smiled "Sakura might be good for Byakuya and his temper and besides there is nothing wrong with trying to help your grandson find happiness and love"

Yoroichi sighed and rubbed her head "But did you have to do this while I was in charge of watching her; if something happens and they find out I brought her here I'm in trouble"

"But you never get in trouble" Ginrei replied using her own words against her

Sakura and Byakuya stood in the huge garden alone now; Byakuya was staring at Sakura he could tell she felt nervous around him and he didn't want that.

"Kuchiki san; I wish to apologize in advance for any inconvenience this is for you." Sakura said; he visibly twitched at what she was calling him he had a lot of people call him that but he didn't want it coming from Sakura even though he just met this girl literally two minutes ago he knew he might've just fallen for her hard and he didn't care.

"Please call me Biyakuya" the young Kuchiki said "Calling me that makes me feel so old and we're in the same year"

"But-

Byakuya shook his head "Please just call me Byakuya and in return I'll call you Sakura"

Sakura caved and nodded "Ok; Byakuya"

He smiled at her and Sakura blushed lightly she had to admit he was really good looking but she was still a little intimidated by him he was after all a noble.

He smiled and gestured her towards the house "Come on inside for a minute and wait for me while I quickly change my clothes"

Sakura nodded and followed him towards the mansion; he seemed a bit on the cocky side from what Sakura could see reminded her a bit of Sasuke.

Once Byakuya had changed out of his training clothes noticed Sakura's attire was also the girls uniform for the academy. She told him that she didn't bring any casual clothes to wear and she still had to go buy so for the mean time she was wearing this so Byakuya offered her some clothes to wear for the time being. It was one of his mother's old dresses she had a young women; it was a blue kimono with a leaves pattern at the bottom.

Sakura came out of the changing room striking Byakuya speechless; she looked amazing like an angel; he thought.

Sakura noticed him staring at her and tilted her head slightly "Biyakuya?" she called waving a hand in front of him which he caught.

"Sorry about that" he said "You look great"

"Thanks" she said slightly flushed

Byakuya and Sakura decided to walk around the gardens for a while "So; Sakura what class are you going to be in?"

Sakura looked at him "Well Kisuke and my grandfather said I was going to be in the advanced class"

Byakuya gasped lightly "Wow; that's amazing"

Sakura shook her head "Not really; I mean Kisuke had brought a teacher to give me the exams so at least I know I got in fairly and not because of special treatment"

Byakuya smiled "Hey; that means we'll be in the same class"

Sakura's eyes lit up at this piece of information; at least now she wasn't going to be alone in classes. Byakuya seemed to notice this and his smile widened. He was hoping to get her to open up since she seemed so shy around him. He wondered if this was who she was.

"I'm glad" she said as they walked across the small bridge to the other side

"So" Byakuya started "Are you good with flash step?"

With that Sakura placed her finger on her chin in a thinking pose with her brows furrowed "I'm not sure; I can never beat Kisuke at tag what about you?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and held onto a piece of the blue band that tied his hair into a pony tail "Same problem with Yoroichi."

"Really; but you don't seem like the kind of person who would run after someone for no reason" Sakura stated folding her hands behind her back

'I'd run after you' he thought

"Well she takes my headband every time to get me angry and chase after her" he explained

"So I take it you have a temper problem?" Sakura asked nonchalantly causing Byakuya twitch slightly but he stiffly nodded

"I suppose I do have a small temper"

Sakura letting her curiosity getting the better of her grabbed onto Biyakuya's headband and pulled it off before flash stepping away from him to the other side of the lake.

"Sorry" she said quietly she just wanted to see how good he was at his flash step even if he wasn't able to beat Yoroichi he must still be really good.

"Hey come on" she called "Try and catch me!" she said flash stepping away

Byakuya stared at the place she was once standing "Hey get back here!" he flash stepped away

Sakura felt Byakuya right behind her as she flash stepped around the whole garden with Byakuya not far behind; it seemed he was better than her at the flash step but just a little. She barely dodged him as he reached for her from behind. After about ten minutes of jumping around she decided to hide behind a tree. She peeked from behind the tree to make sure she knew where he was. He reappeared and seemed to be looking for her; she giggled softly.

He continued to look around for her then he vanished; she thought he went to go look somewhere else. She had to admit he looked really good with his hair down. She blushed lightly and shook her head before smiling.

"Something funny Sakura?" she heard someone whisper in her ear causing her to gasp she turned around and saw Biyakuya's face extremely close to hers. Sakura blushed and tried to flash step but Byakuya caught her wrist while they were both jumping over the pond. They both stopped causing them to fall into the freezing water. Both of them came to the surface and climbed out from the further end of the house.

Sakura lied there panting heavily before smiling "That was fun" she was still holding onto the headband; Byakuya lied next to her on his back. Sakura held out the band to him "Here you win" she said

Byakuya took the head band but instead of putting it on his head he took Sakura's hair that had somehow become loose during their race and tied her hair up with it.

"Nope; you did" he said sitting back next to her "We should dry off"

Byakuya had a servant bring them both towels to dry off; they decided to stay in the garden until they were dry.

Byakuya started drying off his hair but Sakura stopped him "Can I do that?" she asked reaching for the towel and started to pat down his head drying it and running her hand through his hair. Then it was her turn; Byakuya dried off any of the water in her hair and then dried her off as much as he could with the towel before the two settled under a tree.

"That was fun" Byakuya whispered making Sakura smile

"And you didn't lose your temper" she said happily

Byakuya didn't think he could really lose his temper with Sakura; he couldn't believe how the day went for him. He stared up at the sky; he only seemed to notice five minutes later that Sakura had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He peered at her; she looked so peaceful in her sleep; he wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn't slip off of him slowly stared to drift asleep himself.

A few hours later the main head of the Kuchiki clan was searching frantically around the manor for his grandson and hopefully future granddaughter in law. Lady Yoroichi had shown up after the meeting to come pick Sakura up but she wasn't anywhere to be seen and it was getting late; the sun was starting to set. Kisuke had also come soon after saying that Sakura had to get home so she could get ready for school but when they told him the news he went crazy. So now they were all running around looking for them.

"Where could they be?" Yoroichi asked as she walked through the manor

"Over here" she heard Kisuke call

She flash stepped over to where Kisuke and Ginrei were standing they were looking at something and she wondered why the eldest Kuchiki was holding a camera and taking pictures of something. She turned her head to face the garden and saw what he was taking pictures of.

There on the other side of the pond was a sleeping Sakura and Biyakuya; Sakura's head was resting on Biyakuya's shoulders and Byakuya had his head resting on hers they looked like a couple.

"I wonder how the head captain would feel about this?" she thought as she came over to them

"Shouldn't we wake them?" Yoroichi asked

"In a minute" Kisuke said smiling; it looked like Sakura was going to enjoy to the soul society more than he thought though it wasn't bad.

Sakura lied in her bed thinking back on today's events and blushed; how embarrassing to wake up on Biyakuya's shoulder and seeing his grandfather snapping pictures of them with Kisuke and Yoroichi watching! She covered her face with her bed sheets; she smiled she had to admit today was a lot of fun and she was glad she had bet Biyakuya. She said that they were going to be in the same classes it made her wonder whether or not he acted like this in class. She had been to school and knew for a fact that people weren't always the same at school like they were at home.

"Why am I thinking so hard about it?" she asked herself as she hid further under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

"I'm late!" Sakura shouted as she shot out of bed and started running across her room as fast as she could to get ready. She had overslept; most of her night she was stuck thinking about the embarrassing situation yesterday that she had lost track of time.

"I can't be late on my first day!" she panicked running around the room at unnatural speed; she rushed into the bathroom; showered; brushed her teeth; done her hair and dressed all within ten minutes. She grabbed her books and her bag and was about to make her way out of her door when it slid open to reveal an exhausted looking Kisuke.

"What's with all the noise?" Kisuke asked rubbing his eyes; he was dressed but he was obviously still tired "I came here as fast as I could"

"Come on I'm gonna be late!" Sakura said "You're supposed to drop me off at the academy today!"

"What are you talking about?" Kisuke asked yawning "It's only seven thirty school starts at 8"

Sakura ran over to her bed to look at her clock; it said quarter to 8 on hers then she saw that it was still that time. She realised her clock must be broken; she twitched in anger how could she have been so stupid? She fell back on her bed and screamed as loud as she could into her pillow.

"Let's get some breakfast then we can head over to the academy" Kisuke suggested

Sakura heard her stomach growl and nodded; she hadn't even thought about breakfast because she thought she was running late with that Sakura headed out with Kisuke to get something to eat and then head over to the academy.

When Byakuya had arrived in class he had thought for sure that Sakura was going to be here already; he had wanted to pick her up but for some reason Yoroichi had been keeping him busy that morning so he wouldn't have had time to go to school and pick her up; he thought she would have already been gone if he went there in any case. So now here he was; the bell had already gone and he wondered where she could be? Was she coming today at all? At that thought Byakuya felt a pang in his stomach; was she sick today or something? They had been thrown into the pond maybe she had a cold? Was it his fault?

Just then as he was wrapped around in his thoughts as she teacher started explaining the lesson there was a knock on the door and the teacher went to go check.

"Ah you must be the new student?" the teacher asked

"Yes I'm sorry I'm late I couldn't find the class"

"That's fine come in and introduce yourself to the class" the teacher said heading back to her desk

Biyakuya heard footsteps and then a familiar voice; he looked up and there was Sakura smiling at the class with a light blush on her face.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno" she introduced herself bowing lightly

"Sakura is going to be in our class please make her feel welcome" the teacher said

There was a short pause of silence before the entire class started getting rowdy; the boys were practically cheering at least that's what Byakuya thought when he heard a lot of them saying things like 'Hells yeah!" and 'An angel has fallen from heave and descended upon us' and others were just straight out wrong! Like:

'What cup size is she?'

'So sexy'

'What a babe'

'She's boobalicious' making Byakuya clench is fists; all these guys were going to get it if they didn't shut their perverted mouths right now! The girls seemed to be glaring daggers at her; well most of them while others gave her looks of sympathy for having all of those things said about her right then and there.

"Hey you perverts; SHUT UP!" shouted a girl in the class "You're freaking her out!"

With that the entire class stopped talking and the teacher cleared her throat "Alright then Sakura you can take a seat next to Kuchiki san over there at the back" she pointed and Sakura nodded before heading over to him.

"Hello" she greeted him with a small smile

Byakuya was still fuming but was glad that the teacher had told her to sit beside him; he'd be damned if one of those idiots where sitting next to her just so they could harass her.

"Hey" he said "You okay?" he said referring to the welcoming she got

Sakura nodded "Yeah I was kinda expecting that I got it a lot from home after I turned thirteen"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and Sakura seemed to notice "Don't worry about it though I took care of it" she reassured

Byakuya looked at her hair that was tied up in a short plat and noticed the head band he gave her yesterday and smirked. Sakura saw this and noticed what she was looking at; she gave him a light punch on his shoulder "S-stop that! Don't get so cocky I was in a hurry this morning!" she whispered

Biyakuya's smirk just grew before he directed his attention back to the teachers lesson "Whatever you say" he said "I know you're lying"

"Am not" she shot back quietly

'This is going to be fun' Biyakuya thought as he looked at Sakura's flushed face that was staring at the board.

**Yay this is the longest chapter I've done by far! I hope you enjoyed it; I know that Sakura's is OOC and Biyakuya doesn't sound like Biyakuya; I'm trying to think about what he would be like when he was younger while mixing in a bit of my own characteristic for him. **

**I know that some of you might think that Sakura and Byakuya became close too quickly but I'm not someone who likes suspense I can't stand it! I'm not sure what I'm going to do in the next chapter tell me if you have any ideas and I'll think about using them if inspiration doesn't hit me soon. **

**Anyway don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there I'm back with the third chapter of Welcome to my life **

**I'm really tired so I won't be giving a long boring speech about this chapter. **

**Just READ and ENJOY! **

Two weeks at the academy and things were going well for Sakura; she and Byakuya had all of their classes together which was great for him. Sakura was having a little trouble with swordsmanship; it's not that she couldn't fight well and she could beat everyone in the class except Byakuya and that seemed to get her steamed up because they were sparring partners for class and he always beat her at it. Byakuya was number one in that class and he offered to help Sakura how to use a sword and since Sakura was so good with her kiddo class she offered to help him with that. They had only had three lessons together so far with each other.

Sakura was also excited for a class survival practical she was going to have; she didn't know all of the details. No one did but in three weeks they would be going into the mountains for a survival challenge; fighting against dummy hollows and learning how to survive in the wilderness if they were ever forced to stay there. She didn't know how but somehow Byakuya and herself had been partnered together but she was glad; she had made some friends in the class most of the nice girls while she tried to steer clear of the boys though Byakuya seemed to be in her company almost constantly though it wasn't anything she could seem to help so the guys staying away from her wasn't a problem it was almost as though Byakuya's presence acted like a shield against them not that she was complaining really.

Sakura was walking through the halls making her way outside glad that classes were over for today; Byakuya had stayed behind in class because he had to discuss something with a teacher it seemed so she just made her way out on her own towards the forest.

After she found a nice secluded place by a river she settled down there for a while; she only had to head back home later tonight besides she had to help Byakuya with his kiddo later on if she ever found him.

Sakura wondered how her friends were doing back home; she had been gone for a while now and she wondered if they noticed? She hoped her parents came up with a good excuse as to why she was gone. Sakura was lost in thought about her friends and her old life that was caught off guard when someone covered her mouth and wrapped their arm around her to keep her from moving her arms.

Sakura tried to get out of the death grip but it was steal tight; she felt hot breath blow on her ear and someone whisper to her "Do as I say and I won't hurt you….much"

Sakura froze stiff before struggling again until she heard laughter and the grip on her slackened she turned around and came face to face with Byakuya.  
"You should've seen your face!" he laughed "That was so cute; you were like a helpless little girl"

Sakura fumed at him "Byakuya!" she shouted lunging at him and sufficiently knocking him to the ground; she was beating his chest now "You jerk; stupid; cocky; arrogant; jerk!" she said hitting him her face was beat red while he just lied there taking it. She didn't even notice him watching her as she hit his chest hard over and over.

"You scared the crap out of me!" she shouted

Byakuya decided he'd taken enough of the abuse grabbed her wrists making her stop "You know when you do that your breasts tend to bounce?" he said casually

Sakura narrowed her eyes and screamed "HENTAI!" struggling against him; she didn't know why but she felt tears form in the corner of her eyes but they didn't fall. Byakuya noticed this and started to panic slightly; Sakura turned her head to the side and pouted angrily.

"Hey; hey I'm sorry about that" he said taking one hand to wipe her tears in the corner of her eyes away "Don't cry over something like that"

Sakura shook her head "I'm not crying I'm just mad and sometimes when I'm mad I tear up a little"

Byakuya looked at her with a serious expression "So you're not mad at me?"

She shook her head and he smirked before he grabbed both of her hands and flipped her over so he was on top now "What about now?" he asked "Or do you like me too much?"

"Byakuya!" Sakura hissed narrowing her eyes "Let me up right now!"

But he wasn't fazed at her "Nope" he shook his head

"Byakuya this game isn't fun!" Sakura pouted; she heard from Yoroichi how Byakuya use to hate it when she mentioned playing games with him but since Sakura showed up that was all he seemed to do. It wasn't so much as games as it was as training for the both of them but somehow Byakuya always won yet she was the one with the Zanpakutou!

He enjoyed teasing her; it was so cute when her face got flustered and she stuttered angrily at him "Hey come on" he said "I just pinned you down because you were hitting me"

"Because you ambushed me" Sakura shot back at him

"Fine then I'll let you up if you agree to make a bet with me" he said with a michivieous glint in his eyes

"What bet?" Sakura asked really not liking the position they were in right now; she was so lucky no one saw this or they might take a picture of it and frame it like Byakuya's grandfather did the last time. It was hanging on the wall in their mansion! And in her room and in Byakuya's; he found it rather amusing and always teased her about how adorable she looked in it.

"Fine what bet?" Sakura asked giving up

Byakuya smiled she seemed to be taking the bait; he had been enjoying the playful banter with Sakura but she didn't seem to notice that it might mean a lot more she may have thought about from time to time but she didn't want to believe so with this bet he was going to find a way to steal her heart and win her over.

"Alright then; we're going to have a little challenge and whoever wins the challenge gets to make the loser do whatever they want for a whole month no exceptions" he said

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him "What are you up to Kuchiki?"

Byakuya smirk widened "What I figured you might like a shot to see if you really are just second best"

That was it; that was the button that Byakuya should not have pushed she was getting really angry now. "You're on! I'll take whatever challenge you got for me!"

"Fine" he said lowering his face down to her ear "Sakura Haruno I challenge you to a game of tag; if you can avoid me in a certain space for half an hour then you win but if I catch you then I win the bet"

Sakura gawked at him; was he serious? Tag; she was so gonna win no matter what! "I accept Byakuya Kuchiki" Sakura smiled

Byakuya couldn't help but give her a light peck on her cheek making her blush as he helped her up "Good; let's go a little deeper into the woods where the challenge can take place" with that they both flash stepped away.

Byakuya found a perfect spot in the forest; it was secluded from people so it would be easy to sense where Sakura was hiding of course he never told her that or she might actually hit him harder than she already does. He looked around; there was an open field with trees around them it was perfect.

"This is the place" Byakuya said looking around "You know the rules right?"

Sakura scoffed and nodded "Of course now come on let's get started" but looking around properly this place reminded her a lot of the training grounds where she; Naruto and Sasuke were being tested by Kakashi sensei for the first time; they had to get the bells from him. Sakura's face saddened at the thought of her friends.

"Hey what's wrong?" Byakuya asked wondering why she suddenly looked so down

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts quickly "No it's nothing don't worry about it"

Byakuya didn't seem to believe her but let it go for now they had to get this challenge over within the next thirty minutes after that they could head on back where he was guessing they were going to get a scolding for being out late.

"Alright let's start" Byakuya said "You have a ten second head start"

Sakura nodded and vanished as Byakuya began to count "One; two…"

Sakura ran through the woods as fast as she could up into the trees where she was sure he wouldn't be able to reach her easily; it was a bit difficult though usually when she climbed trees she used her chakra but she didn't use it here because she didn't want anyone to ask about it. Deciding that it was far enough she landed swiftly on the ground and found a place to hide and wait for him a while; she knew from the last time that he would eventually catch up to her and when he did she would start moving again that way she didn't waste energy.

Byakuya finished counting and looked around before flash stepping through the woods to find Sakura. For a while he couldn't find her; every time he seemed to get close to a place he believed she would hide she wasn't there. He looked behind another tree but she wasn't there.

"Again?" he thought "Could she really be this good?"

He flash stepped away again not noticing Sakura hiding behind another tree and sighing with relief only seven minutes have gone by and he almost caught her four times this was ridiculous!

She flash stepped away again before he found her hiding; he was getting closer every time. It wasn't long before…she shook her head she had to make sure she won and not him; if he won she didn't want to know what he would make her do. Despite the fact that Byakuya was someone she considered to be a great friend he seemed to act strange around her for a friend. Though she wasn't sure what it was; yup she was naïve when it came to affections.

'Where should I hide now?' she thought as she flash stepped through the forest; she finally stopped near a patch of bushes but just as she landed there Byakuya landed on the opposite end and she froze trying not to make any movements that would give her away for that moment.

"I know you're there" Byakuya breathed; Sakura could practically feel his annoying smirk in his voice; she didn't even know how it was possible but she could "It's only been fifteen minutes now so I'll give you five seconds my little cherry blossom" Byakuya said not waiting for a reply from her knowing that he wouldn't be getting one "One; two; three…."

At that Sakura flash stepped away from the bushes and flash stepped back towards the field where she hope to get to the other side but she already heard him coming after her. She jumped as far as she could at that moment but it wasn't enough; she knew that if she didn't think of something he was going to catch her; then she remembered something Kakashi sensei done and smiled the game wasn't over yet. She vanished into thin air suddenly causing Byakuya to stop for a moment he tried to feel her presence but it was hard.

"Concentrate" he told himself as he felt around; he never told Sakura or anyone else just how good he was at being able to sense other people spiritual pressure and Sakura wasn't an exception hers was very high to add to that. He felt her somewhere on the field; why would she hide there? He thought as he went after her. She was close; he could feel it.

He looked around the field and for a moment he was convinced she wasn't there but then something caught his eyes in the longer field of grass; a flash of pink hair was unmistakable; Sakura had wanted to dye her hair but Byakuya didn't plan on letting her do that any time soon. It looked amazing on her and he didn't want her to change it.

He pretended not to notice her; when he thought about it she was rather clever; hiding in line of sight wouldn't be a move he thought she would pull but here they were now. He flash stepped away and waited until she flash stepped out; then like a predator he pounced instantly catching her in his grasp and with ten minutes to spare.

"I win" he said looking down at the girl once again pinned under him

Sakura looked in shock at the fact that he found her so easily "Didn't anyone tell you that I enjoy looking around for cherry blossoms?" he smirked and Sakura blushed as he helped her off the ground; pinned down twice in one day how humiliating.

"Damn" she said "I can't believe you caught me" she hissed still in his grasp; he surprised her by hugging her tightly and after a few moments she returned the hug.

"Arrogant jerk" she smiled nuzzling his chest slightly he had a strong smell

"Annoying" he replied; this made Sakura freeze and her eyes shoot open 'Sasuke' she thought; despite that she didn't care about him like that anymore and for a long time the word annoying didn't bother her but hearing it from Byakuya seemed to hurt her for some reason. When she felt something for Sasuke it hurt; this couldn't mean what she thought right?

Byakuya noticed her stiffen again and nuzzled her neck to get her attention "She tended to do that a lot and he couldn't place why exactly. Sakura had opened up to him but she also still kept to herself in ways he couldn't place just yet.

"Let's head back" Byakuya said pulling away slightly keeping a grip on her waist with one arm as they flash stepped back to the Kuchiki mansion where both of their grandfathers was waiting with an angry Yoroichi.

"Where have you two been?" Yoroichi asked; her arms folded as she stared at the two of them; Byakuya was always hogging Sakura away from the rest of them and it wasn't fair! She thought of Sakura as another little sister like with Soifon and she was so sweet and innocent she wouldn't know that Byakuya was trying to put the moves on her these past few weeks!

Sakura rubbed the back of her head and smiled "I'm sorry; I lost track of time"

Yoroichi's glare softened "I'm not upset with you Sakura I was just worried were you two together the whole time?"

Sakura blushed lightly and nodded while Byakuya smirked "We were training"

"And you couldn't do that here?" Yoroichi asked

"Indeed" Ginrei interrupted "I would like to get some more photos to add to your collection" he said

Byakuya blushed and gulped; he hadn't told Sakura that he had someone secretly take pictures of them during their training sessions if he told her that she would think he was obsessed! Though Sakura didn't seem to get it lucky for Byakuya

"So Sakura did you enjoy yourself today?" her grandfather asked

Sakura nodded; she didn't dare mention the bet because she knew Byakuya would get into big trouble if she told them she had to do whatever he said for a whole month.

"I had a lot of fun today!" Sakura cheered as Byakuya kept a firm grip on her waist "Byakuya and I practiced our flash steps today"

Yoroichi smirked at the mention of this "So that was why I'm never able to find Byakuya to practice with; looks like he's found a new play mate"

"Well I'm happy to hear that you're both training hard; I heard that you are helping my granddaughter with her swordsman ship hey Biyakuya?" Yamamoto asked

He nodded "Yes and she's an excellent help with my kiddo techniques"

Sakura blushed and her smile widened "Yes well Byakuya is a fast learner he's very good"

"Well" Kisuke interjected "It's getting late so we should get going by now"

The other three captains nodded and made their way out of the manor with the two teens not far behind.

"Byakuya" Sakura whispered "You're arm"

Byakuya saw that she noticed he still had his arm wrapped around her waist "I'll let you go when we get to the front gates" he said nonchalantly

When they got to the main entrance he did as he said he would; Sakura hugged him goodbye before walking over to her grandfather and the other two captains. Ginrei and Yamamoto exchanged strange looks at each other before departing.

'What was that about?' the two teenagers wondered

It was a shame Sakura and Byakuya didn't come a little earlier then they would've heard d the adult's previous conversation regarding them.

"_They are late" Yoroichi said pacing around the room _

"_Calm down" Kisuke said "I'm sure they're on their way as we speak" _

_Kisuke; Yoroichi; Ginrei and Yamamoto were all sitting in the Kuchiki manor waiting for the two young soul reapers in training. Ginrei had gotten word from Byakuya that Sakura was going to be coming over to the manor and yet none of them had come back from school. Yamamoto had heard that Sakura had become close to the Kuchiki boy and wanted to find out just what was going on; Ginrei had explained his high hopes on his grandson and Sakura being together someday; he told him that Sakura liked to come over to visit Byakuya a lot. It hasn't even been that long since she had come to the soul society and she had already seemed to catch the eyes of the noble Kuchiki boy who from what he heard had no interest in 'courting' anyone what's so ever. _

'_Sakura really is something else' Yamamoto thought as he listened to Kisuke and Yoroichi continue to rant _

"_Yamamoto" Ginrei called "Would you allow Sakura to ever be courted by Byakuya?" he asked _

_Yamamoto was silent for a while "That depends entirely on Sakura I will not make that decision for her; she is the kind of person who will follow orders accordingly but she is not entirely without will of her own" _

"_That is true" Kisuke agreed nodding his head he had seen fist hand what Sakura was capable of when you got her angry and he didn't think Byakuya would be the exception. _

"_I still would like it if those two became a little bit closer" Ginrei said "Perhaps with your help we may be able to do just that?" _

_Yamamoto knew that the Kuchiki captain was suggesting he help him meddle with his granddaughter's relationship with the young Kuchiki in order to get them together; as much as he hated the thought he knew that Sakura wasn't a girl who thought about love anymore since she was younger. _

"_Of course I will" Yamamoto said just then Sakura and Byakuya came around the corner _

'They're up to something' Byakuya thought as he watched his grandfather make his leave into the mansion. He shrugged it was probably none of his concern anyway; right now he had to think of ways to take advantage of this bet he had just won.

'Sakura Haruno' he smirked 'You'll be mine'

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's the fourth Chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews it's inspires me to write more every time! Now Byakuya is becoming a lot more possessive of Sakura as you could see in the last chapter now but how is Sakura going to take this? He starts to worry about her a lot now so how will she react when he begins to make her feel weak again?**

**Read and Enjoy! **

Sakura lied in her bed completely exhausted as she looked at her window where the moonlight shone brightly threw. It seemed that the classes were taking up a lot of drills getting them ready for the survival test that was still two weeks away she was lucky she didn't have any class tomorrow or the following day; thank kami she thought the torture wouldn't end of course Kisuke training was much worse but he had a less amount of time to torture her while this was different. Well it had been three days for her since she lost the bet to Byakuya and now had to do whatever he said he had only actually used that bet today during their training. She was honestly hoping he forgot about it that way she didn't have to take orders from Mr high and mighty.

Sakura looked at her arm there was a huge blue bruise on half of her arm; she and Byakuya were having another one of their training sessions together and this time it went a little over board.

_Byakuya and Sakura were in the gardens of the manor once again practicing their kiddo and sword fights. Sakura came at Byakuya with her sword but he block her with his now they were having a struggle between strengths whoever gave in first was going to lose. _

"_I'm going to beat you Byakuya" Sakura said as she pushed her feet harder into the ground to keep her balance and a sturdy stance. _

_Byakuya smirked "Maybe Sakura but today is not that day" with that he swiped his sword across from hers making Sakura lightly lose her grip on it. _

"_I win Sakura" Byakuya said cockily before he swung his sword at hers on the side but once the sword made contact with hers it dropped completely causing Byakuya to hit Sakura on the side of her arm. Sakura winced slightly; it hurt but she wasn't about to let him see that; she stumbled slightly and fell face first on the ground. _

"_Sakura" she heard Byakuya call her and then the shuffling of footsteps "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" _

_Sakura looked up at him; he had that expression on his face….it was the same one that everyone else gave her when they thought she was weak; when they didn't know she was holding back her true power._

_Byakuya offered her his hand but she didn't take it; instead Sakura stood up again it was just one hit he got in nothing to panic over it was just a damn scratch! _

"_I'm fine" she said standing up and reaching for her sword but Byakuya stopped her_

"_We should call it a day" he said reaching for the training sword; while he wasn't looking Sakura tried to move her arm and winced it was already turning red she didn't want to think what it was going to look like later on and she didn't want to think about what Byakuya was going to have to say about it. _

_"No" Sakura shook her head "We can still spar" _

_She didn't want him to think that he should be easy on her now because he accidently hit her during their fight. It was a fight after all. _

_Byakuya shook his head "No we are not going to Sakura! And since I won the bet you have to do whatever I say and I say no" _

_Sakura glared at him "Well I say I don't care I'm going to keep training with or without you!"_

_Grabbing the wooden sword out of his hands she fled to the other side of the gardens away from him. Byakuya yelled after her and followed her as she flash stepped around the place trying to get away but he was too fast for her; she was still worn out from the classes and then the after class training together added onto her strains. _

_Sakura stopped for a moment when she saw she had lost him somehow; she started raising her sword with both hands and swinging it down; up then down she done that continuously. Her arm really hurt still; she figured he must've put everything he had in that attack she was surprised she wasn't sent flying with that attack; he was strong even for someone descended from the Kuchiki clan. Even though it hurt she didn't stop; tears burned her eyes but she didn't let them fall. Even here people made her feel she was weak; she hated it! With that thought she started to swing harder through the air._

'_I'm so sick of being treated like a helpless doll' she thought angrily as she swung her sword down harder and faster; her arm burning greatly but her pride didn't allow her to stop that was until she heard something behind her and her sword was knocked out of her hands. _

"_That's enough; Sakura!" Byakuya said holding onto her wrists tightly so she couldn't escape "Stop pushing yourself so hard; you're going to kill yourself!" _

"_I don't care" Sakura yelled "I'm not some weakling I can take care of myself and I can push myself if I want to so butt out!" _

"_Why?" Byakuya shot back at her; really starting to lose his temper now "I'm not going to sit back and watch you hurt yourself!" _

"_Then don't watch but stay out of it" she hissed _

"_Why are you trying so hard; are you trying to prove something?" _

_Sakura shook her head "What do you care? You don't know; you don't know anything about what I've been through" and before she could stop herself from saying it the words came out "I wish you would go away! I hate you!"_

_There was a loud smack that echoed through the area; Byakuya slowly reached for his cheek where it stung. Sakura looked up at him; she was shocked at what she did just now. Byakuya released her wrist not looking at her before he picked up her training sword. _

"_Fine then" he said turning to her; glaring angrily "If you hate me so much then go and don't come back!" _

"_Fine" Sakura snapped flash stepping away before Byakuya could see her cry _

_When Sakura was gone Byakuya looked down at the ground "I'm such an idiot" _

So here she was in her room feeling as crappy as ever at three in the morning being unable to sleep what's so ever.  
"Stupid jerk" she said out loud "Why am I thinking about him? His just a stupid; cocky; arrogant; egotistical; heartless jerk!"

"Oh really?" a voice in the dark asked

Sakura gasped and shot up from bed looking around in the darkness until she spotted a shadow through the moon light.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded

Stepping forward Byakuya revealed himself through the darkness "Saying I'm sorry"

Sakura gasped "Byakuya what are you-

Byakuya was in front of her in an instant he had an unusual stoic look on his face "Sakura" he breathed "I'm sorry; for everything I said"

Sakura turned away from him; she felt him gently stroke her arm where her wound was "I'm also sorry if I had done anything to upset"

"It's not" Sakura said after a little while; she clutched her sheets

"I didn't mean what I said" Byakuya said trailing his hand up to her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze

"I was worried and angry and when you said that I didn't know what you went through I realised you were right but Sakura that's because you never talk about your past with anyone"

Sakura looked at him with a sad smile and placed her hand over his that was on her shoulder

"I know; I didn't mean what I said either. Byakuya I will tell you about my past but I'm not ready to do that just yet. I could get into a lot of trouble if I told you"

He nodded in understanding before hugging Sakura close to him; she smiled and hugged him back "You idiot" she murmured "How can you forgive me so easily?"

"Same way you forgave me" he smiled back silently

They stayed like that for a while until they heard shuffling on the floor boards and started to panic.

Sakura flushed and started to look from side to side wildly trying to find a way to hide Byakuya from anyone that was heading into her room right now.

'What do I do?' she asked herself

Byakuya didn't want to leave just yet so he jumped into Sakura's bed.

"What are you doing get out of here!" she hissed trying to get him out of bed but he pulled her into the bed and threw the covers over.

"If you don't want us to get caught them pretend you're asleep" Byakuya whispered and buried his face in her back making her squeak softly; it was easier said than done.

"Sakura are you awake?" asked a sleepy Kisuke; he was currently staying close to Sakura to keep an eye on her. He opened the door and saw Sakura's head on her pillow and her eyes closed.

"Aw how cute" he said before sliding the door close "Good night Sakura"

With that he walked off; Sakura opened her eyes and sighed in relief they actually got away with it. Out of excitement she let out an air punch with her good arm

"And good night to you to; Byakuya san both of you better not stay up too late" Kisuke yelled causing Sakura to blush in embarrassment and Byakuya to smirk in triumph even though he was caught he wasn't thrown out of her room which meant he could stay.

"Busted" Byakuya said calmly as he folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what do you think you are doing?" Sakura stuttered "G-Get out r-r-right now" she said trying to pull him off her bed

"Come on Sakura" Byakuya yawned "I'm really tired; I snuck out past the guards to come and see you"

"NO way" Sakura hissed "Kisuke might let this slide but I don't want to think about what's going to happen to you when Yoroichi finds out about you sneaking into my room in the middle of the night! And what about our grandfather's; yours is going to wonder where you are"

Byakuya looked at Sakura "Please with a cherry blossom on top?" he begged

Face flushed she shook her head and tried to ignore the voice in her head screaming 'let him stay' if he stayed in her bed she wasn't going to be able to sleep she just knew it.

"No" she said "Now go away"

Byakuya sighed "Fine then if I have to do this; I order you"

Sakura froze at that moment and narrowed her eyes at him "What?"

"I said I order you to let me stay" he said again relaxing back into her bed; it was warm and smelt just like her; intoxicating like sweetness with a hint of spice. "I'm going to use the bet card now; you have to do whatever I say for a month and this is what I'm telling you now. Get into bed and let me stay"

Sakura growled slightly at him and climbed under the blankets "Jerk" she said loud enough for him to hear. She tried to scoot away as far as she could but he wouldn't let her; he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist burying his face in her hair; she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"H-Hey" she stuttered trying to get out of his grasp

"Stay still Sakura" Byakuya mumbled he really was tired "Just go to sleep please"

Sakura sighed and relaxed in his grip before allowing her eyes to drift close "Good night" she said before falling asleep in his arms.

Byakuya smiled and kissed the back of her neck before drifting off to sleep "Good night"

"What the heck is going on in here?!" shouted Yoroichi as she watched in horror and Byakuya sat up from Sakura's bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Cat monster" Byakuya grumbled; Sakura had gotten out of bed earlier than him and had gone to breakfast where Yoroichi was saying that she had been informed that Byakuya had vanished from his room and was nowhere to be found and then when she told Kisuke about the situation he just acted odd even more than usual. She knew then and there he knew something and then Sakura walked into the room looking completely exhausted and without knowing that the purple haired captain was present had told Kisuke that Byakuya was still sleeping in her room which made Yoroichi's ears perk in shock before she dashed into Sakura's room.

Sakura and Byakuya glanced from side to side; they were currently enjoying breakfast with Yoroichi; Kisuke and their grandfathers. There was an odd silence that made Sakura slightly uncomfortable; she kept her gaze on her plate as she ate trying not to make eye contact with anyone. How could this get any worse?

Ginrei cleared his throat making her freeze mid-way from eating her food she looked up at the elder Kuchiki

"I think it's time you two started explaining some things" Kisuke started scratching the back of his head "I mean to everyone else"

"Like what?" Byakuya asked still eating his breakfast

"Like why you had left the manor in the middle of the night?" Ginrei started

"And why you broke into our home in the middle of the night" Yamamoto stated

"And why you were sleeping in the same bed as Sakura!" Yoroichi hissed; she was usually the playful one and despite that she did want Sakura and Byakuya to be seen as a couple they were taking this beyond that point.

Byakuya set down his chop sticks and closed his eyes before taking a breath "The reason for all of this is because…." He paused and Sakura wondered if he was going to tell them about the fight they had and the bruise which she had hidden with her robe "Are currently courting"

Sakura dropped the chopstick in her hands and gaped at her friend; they were not dating! Why would he say something like that? She felt her face turn red; what one earth were they going to think now?

There was a long silence until the entire room shook and there were voices that could be heard over half of the soul society.

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"**_

Sakura didn't say anything she was in too much shock to reply to them right now; she listened as the soul reapers before them started to throw them different questions.

"When did this happen?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Why did you keep this a secret?"

And the questions came on and on but Sakura couldn't hear them; Byakuya seemed to be explaining everything to them. He lied; saying that he and Sakura wanted to keep their relationship a secret so it wouldn't cause any complicated problems for them just now. He also lied by saying that it was Sakura who wasn't ready to admit she was in a relationship with him that was more than a friendship.

After that talk everyone was actually relieved to hear about it; then something unexpected happened; her grandfather and Byakuya's grandfather started talking about wedding preparations for them because their hopes had finally been realised. 

"I cannot wait; to hear the patter of young Kuchiki's walking around the manor!" Ginrei exclaimed

"You're going to make a fine wife Sakura" Kisuke smiled

And at that Sakura's world went dark

"_You traitor" a voice whispered "You ran away" _

_Sakura looked around; she was in nothing but darkness she could hear a voice but she didn't know who it was; she didn't seem to be able to remember it _

"_You abandoned me" someone cried _

"_Why?" _

"_Why did you leave?" _

"_Are you angry?" _

"_Are you sad?" _

"_Did we do something wrong?" _

_Sakura covered her ears and tried to block out all of the voices and she knew she knew but couldn't remember _

_YOU TRAITOR! _

Sakura woke up; panting heavily she shook slightly; that was terrifying even though it was only a dream. Those voices…..she knew them they were….her friends….her old friends. Sakura felt like she was going to cry but she didn't; she wasn't like that anymore and she wasn't about to break down over a choice that she made on her own. It wouldn't be right.

"Sakura" she looked to the side and saw Byakuya sitting on the side of her bed with a worried expression

"Byakuya" she said in a whisper

Sakura started to recall what had happened this morning and blushed before covering her face with her hands. She just fainted in front of all of them.

"Why?" Sakura asked "Why did you tell them we were dating?"

Byakuya smirked "So that's why you fainted; what were you in so much shock at dating someone like me that you passed out?"

Sakura scoffed at him "Oh you mean someone who's rude; arrogant; a pervert and egotistical?"

Byakuya smirked at her "If you think that then why are you blushing?"

Sakura didn't reply instead she buried her face into the blankets "I'm not"

Byakuya's smirk didn't faze as he tugged down the blankets from her face "I had to say something to get us out of that mess; if we are dating then I knew they would be fine with it but if we weren't then they might think we were friends with benefits or something along those lines and you wouldn't want that right?"

Sakura shook her head; he was right as much as she hated to admit it; he was damn right! Why the hell did he have to be right? It pissed her off for some reason she couldn't place.

"I guess not" Sakura agreed "But what now?"

Sakura looked at him and sat up "We aren't dating and we won't be able to hide that from them. I can't lie to them Byakuya; I've lived half of my life lying to the people I care about and I can't be put through that again"

Byakuya looked at her warily "Who exactly is it you lied to?"

Realising her mistake Sakura shut her mouth; she didn't want him to know about her friends yet. Though she knew she was going to have to say something soon at the rate they were going.

"Sakura" Byakuya urged taking her hand in his larger one "If that's how you feel then….don't lie"

Not understanding she tilted her head to the side and looked at him "But then won't you…"

Byakuya shook his head "Let me put this another way"

He pulled her close to look her in the eye; face to face; Sakura was blushing

"Sakura Haruno; will you go out with me?" Byakuya asked in a dead serious tone

**Cliff hanger! **

**Sorry about this but I really need a break; I'm so tired from typing all night long. What do you think did he ask he out too soon? Well like I say patience is not one of my strongest virtues but don't worry; I'll see if I can make a nice twist with this story. **

**I want to know what you think her answer should be before I give the next chapter. **

**Should she say yes or no? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here we go fifth chapter of Welcome to my life **

**I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters and I hope you enjoy this one just as much. In the last chapter Byakuya had finally asked Sakura to date him but we don't know her reaction to his question or what her answer will be; well everyone here it is now! After the suspense here it is **

**READ AND ENJOY WITH ALL YOU HEART **

Freezing cold; that was the only way she could describe the way she felt right now. So freaken cold well that was because she was outside in the pouring rain early in the morning. She shivered slightly.

After Byakuya's question Sakura hadn't known what had possessed her but she took off as fast as her feet could carry her out of the room and into the woods where she could hide from him. She didn't know what to do; why had he said something like that to her? Was he just playing with her? She hated to think about what would happen if she had stayed there.

It wasn't that Sakura didn't like him; she did; she really did like Byakuya but she was scared. They had only been friends for what? Three weeks now and then this happens? No; she didn't want to lose her only real friend now.

'But I wanted to say yes' she thought

She wanted to do it; she wanted to say yes; run over to him; embrace him but she couldn't get herself to do that, she was overwhelmed at the thought of being cherished. She was afraid that it was going to end in heartbreak for her. She wasn't sure she could take that kind of agony.

She sat there; getting soaked from head to toe in the rain; it didn't matter that she was soul she could still taste; feel and touch. It made her wonder now what was so great about the soul society if they still had all of these properties even as souls then what was the whole point of dying in the first place.

"Sakura" she heard Byakuya call out for her; she stayed where she was hidden away behind a tree.

"I know you're there" she heard his voice say "Come out please"

Sakura didn't reply; she couldn't; part of her wanted to run far away from here and another wanted to go over and embrace that arrogant jerk. She was torn.

"Don't do this" she heard him say

She decided to move further away before he caught her; plus if she heard any more of this then she was going to go to him she just knew it; she would melt if she heard his voice calling for her more. She would say yes to him then and there and after that she would have sealed her fate. She didn't want to risk losing him by wanting him.

Just as she took her first step a twig snapped and Byakuya was beside her in a flash with his arm around her waist making sure she couldn't get away. She started to struggle.

"Sakura" Byakuya said as he held onto her "Please don't"

Shaking her head she fought harder; she was scared; scared of admitting her feelings believing they were going to be trampled on. Her heart told her what she should do but she didn't want to listen to her heart.

_Listen to you heart before you tell him goodbye _

She stopped struggling after realising it was useless to fight against him right now. Feeling her calm down and stop fighting him he loosened his grip on her slightly.

"Sakura please look at me" he begged urging her to look into his pale grey eyes and she did

"Don't run from me" he said again placing his head on her shoulder "Don't leave me"

"Byakuya" she whispered in a soft voice placing a cold hand on his shoulder "I…"

What could she say? I'm sorry? They were probably way past that point now.

She thought about running away from him again but that was going to be hard with the grip he had on her right now so she had no choice.

"Sakura…Sakura-I'm-

He stared at her face that was wet and cold from all of the rain "Please don't run away from me"

There he was begging again; the great Kuchiki begging in front of a girl and a girl that he had become infatuated with no less!

It was hard for either of them to say anything; Sakura was scared because of all the emotions that were rushing through her and Byakuya was afraid he had scared Sakura off with his question.

Both were in conflict with themselves right now; not knowing what to do. They stayed like that for a long while; close to each other without saying anything still in tension with each other but unable to say a word to break it until finally Byakuya started.

"Sakura" he looked down at her "I'm sorry; for being foolish and asking you that so suddenly out of nowhere but I want you to know that I meant it; I really care about you and this I swear on my life. I would never do anything to hurt you. I want to keep you safe; from that first day I met you I felt something for you I always hoped that you felt the same for me."

Sakura felt her heart clench as he continued "I want us to be more than friends. I wanted to know if there was a possibility you felt the same way for me. All I ever think about is you; you're on my mind all the time and I have to know don't you felt something for me that's more than friendship; I have to know if you were just holding back?" Byakuya hugged her tighter "Has it ever crossed you mind that we could be more?"

Sakura hadn't said anything; she in too much shock to say anything to him at this time. All she could do was cling onto him. 

Byakuya pushed her away slightly "Sakura if you don't feel the same way; I will understand that I've been misreading you and for that I apologise but I have to be honest if that is the answer then I can't see you anymore"

Sakura looked up at him with eyes widened

"It's too hard" he said looking down "I'm sorry but it's going to hurt me too much to just stay friends. I'm so sorry-

Sakura couldn't take it anymore; all of this time she knew this was going to happen if she didn't get away and it did. She kissed him; it was sweet and simple; she didn't want him to go; she was confused about the way she felt about him. She knew that it would hurt her if he left because he didn't want to be her friend and she knew that it would hurt him if he stayed and they were just friends so this was the only way. Would it hurt to try? Yes most definitely but it was better than suffering in misery forever and wondering what could've been.

"Yes" Sakura whispered; her cheeks red "I'll go out with you"

Byakuya felt his heart skip a beat and his cheek turn red; Sakura stared at him with that mesmerising gaze of hers and he almost melted then and there. He pulled her body flush against his; he was so happy.

"Thank you Sakura" he murmured into her damp locks; they were now officially a couple. This was so going to be worth the torturous three hour lecture he was going to get from his grandfather and hers.

After their little drama moment (**Sorry I really don't do drama) **they had to go back into the house to dry off.

"Here" Sakura said tossing Byakuya a towel to dry himself off; he was currently sitting on one of the chairs in her room. Byakuya started drying off his hair while Sakura settled on her bed. That kiss; her answer…

She couldn't believe she just said yes and was dating Byakuya Kuchiki! She flushed slightly at the thought before sneezing. Byakuya was in front of her in a second and had his hand on her forehead "You have a fever" she heard him whisper

Sakura opened her eyes and saw him looking right at her; she blushed hard and backed up away from him a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Sakura smiled and shook her head "N-Nothing; nothing at all" she stuttered backing away further from him until her back hit the wall as she sat on her bed

"Sakura" Byakuya murmured as he came closer to her; he could see the blush on her face brighten and he smiled to think that he was blushing for him.

He felt her whimper slightly when he buried his face in her neck; he knew that this wasn't how he should be behaving with her but he couldn't help it. Oh how the great Kuchiki Byakuya has fallen for this girl.

Sakura felt her heart pound in her chest; as she felt Byakuya's breath on her neck; it sent shivers down her spine. It was actually a very nice feeling but she still tried to push him away when it started to tickle; she giggled and Byakuya caught on fast before he started tickling her sides.

"Byakuya!" Sakura laughed with tear filled eyes

He smirked at the giggling girl under him; he lied down beside her after her laughing and squeals died down.

Byakuya kissed her gently on her lips before pulling away; it was a simple kiss but it still left her red in the face.

Sakura heard Byakuya sigh "You don't have to be so shy around me Sakura in public we might have to act more….discrete but we're alone so why are you blushing?"

Sakura shrugged "I don't know…."

Byakuya sighed; even after all this time she still wasn't completely comfortable around him like this. There were times she would be open and cheery around him but other times she would clam up around him; become stiff and nervous like they were strangers. He knew Sakura was hiding a lot from him; from everyone else; he didn't know where she was from; about her parents why she came here.

"Come on" Byakuya said getting off the bed and holding a hand out to her "We should go downstairs before everyone breaks down your door"

Sakura nodded; smiling she took his hand; it wasn't that she didn't trust Byakuya she didn't trust herself; she might open up and tell him the truth someday but for now she was going to hide her past from as many people as she could.

One week later:

"Hey Sakura" greeted Kaien as he walked towards her

Sakura smiled and looked up at the young Shiba man "Hello lieutenant Kaien; congratulations"

Kaien scratched the back of his head "I guess you got the news as well huh?"

Sakura nodded "I'm glad you finally accepted; I heard that your captain had to fight long and hard with you to get you to accept?"

Crossing his arms Kaien raised an eyebrow at the pinkette "How do you know about my promotion?"

At this question Sakura physically stiffened; they hadn't named Kaien the lieutenant officially yet and the only ones who knew about this was Kaien himself; his captain and the head captain Yamamotoe but her grandfather hadn't told her anything about it because it was against the rules however Sakura had been…..around the sereitei a lot and sometimes she would go to places she wasn't invited…but she thought it was alright as long as she didn't get caught.

"Were you spying on the meeting?" Kaien asked with a slight smirk on his face; Sakura gave small open mouth smile

"Well…" she started; she placed her hand on her hip and tilted her body with her left hip sticking up slightly; she had a cute blush on her face and had placed her index finger on her chin "Kinda; I wasn't spying really; it was more like…..observing from behind a chair"

Sighing heavily Kaien patted her head; he ran his fingers through her soft locks. Kaien knew that she was with the Kuchiki boy but hell she was so cute! How in the world that cocky jerk got her first was beyond him but all he could do now was attempt to somehow win her affection secretly without hinting her off that he was trying.

"So Sakura how has school been going?"

Kaien asked as they made their way through the long hallways; he glanced to the outside it was very quiet right now. The other soul reapers were all on patrol and now that he thought about it; wasn't the academy still having classes today? So why was Sakura here? Was she cutting class?

"Sakura don't you have classes?"

Kaien saw Sakura smile up at him "Nope; I have the day off to prepare!"

"Prepare for what?" Kaien asked

"Oh I have a big survival test starting tomorrow and I have today to prepare for it" she explained

"Is this a survival test on your own?"

Sakura shook her head "Nope; it's partners work; I'm with Byakuya for this challenge and I have to do really well after all I'm teamed up with one of the top students in the academy I can't fail"

Kaien stared at her "By the way I was wondering where is Byakuya?"

From what he heard Sakura was hardly ever left alone; Byakuya was there almost twenty four seven. Another thing he couldn't stand about the Kuchiki boy; he was obsessed with her now more than ever. Wasn't having Sakura as his girlfriend enough? Kaien really wondered about him sometimes.

"So how long are you going to be gone?"

"Three days" she replied sheepishly rubbing the back of her head

In all honesty Sakura was really excited about tomorrow; a survival test in the wild was something Sakura was an expert on. All those times when she had missions and she had to stay outside was going to pay off. Sakura was about to continue her conversation but before she could say anything Kaien gave her a small shush sound. Sakura looked ahead and saw two other soul reapers walking up to them. One of them was a man with long blonde hair; he had unusual eyes to and then there was the man beside him.

Sakura immediately recognised them both as Captain Shinji she believed was his name and his lieutenant Aizen. They both looked at Sakura who was looking straight ahead of her avoiding their gazes but they stopped walking which blocked Kaien and Sakura's exit.

"Good morning Captain Shinji; lieutenant Aizen" Kaien greeted after that Sakura did the same with her usual bow

"A student" Aizen observed

"Not just any student" Kaien said placing a hand on top of her head "This is the head captain's granddaughter Sakura Haruno"

"Well I'll be the rumours are true. So the head captain does have a grandchild" Shinji said looking at the girl

Sakura just smiled at them; she didn't think much of Shinji but there was something off about his lieutenant. It gave her a strange feel about him and she didn't know what it was.

"Sakura Haruno" Aizen observed his expression seemed so well meaning and innocent but Sakura knew not to be fooled by things like that. It made you vulnerable.

"That's me" she said

Sakura lied in bed excited for tomorrow it was hard to get to sleep when you were so giddy and happy at the thought of tomorrow arriving. She knew she was going to have to do her best to makes sure she and Byakuya passed. Sakura shifted from side to side on her bed; filled with energy. She wondered if they were going to have some kind of twist in these exams they usual have it in survival tests at least that's what happens in her cases when she was in Konoha. Sakura's face fell slightly thinking about her village; her friends; Naruto; Sasuke; Kakashi; Sai it was all in the past and yet it always found a way to slip into her mind and corrupt her.

"What's with that sad face?" she heard a voice whisper

Sakura gasped and shot up of bed looking around vigorously in her room until she spotted a figure near her window. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you thinking breaking into my room like this?" she asked as Byakuya started making his way over to her bed

"I was thinking it was going to be better than going to the front door at this time of night" he replied settling down on her bed.

"You know I may not know much about nobility or their behaviour but I'm sure that this would be beneath them" she stated crossing her arms over her chest lying on her bed flat on her back

Byakuya glared "Oh so now you're an expert?"

Sakura flinched slightly at his change in tone "Sorry" she murmured

Byakuya saw this and looked at her "No it's fine; I apologise for that"

Sakura sat up letting her blanket fall off from her top body; she was wearing a black tank top and pink shorts.

Byakuya blushed when he looked at her and averted his gaze from her; damn this girl was really going to make him lose control one of these days. She didn't seem to notice the effect she had on him and that spelt danger for his control.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

He shook his head "Nothing"

"Well now that we got that out of the way…will you get out so I can go to sleep?"

"No" he smirked

Byakuya lied down next to Sakura on her bed; making her gape at him before she tried pushing him off of her bed but he wouldn't budge one bit. If he didn't leave she was going to scream so loud it would wake up half of the sereitei! That would get him to leave for sure plus someone would hear and come into her room forcing him to leave.

"Don't even think about screaming Sakura" Byakuya said "If you do I'm going to have to punish you"

Sakura growled slightly at him though for him it was like a kitten trying to be a lion and he found it appealing.

Sitting up with her hands on her lap she glared at Byakuya who now had his eyes closed and looked like he was asleep but Sakura knew better than to believe that.

"I'm not kidding Kuchiki get out of my room right now!" she hissed

In a flash Byakuya grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him with such force she fell on top of him; Sakura was blushing hard as he turned them over so that he was on top; he pinned her down to the bed.

"Hey!" Sakura whined squirming against him "You pervert; let me go"

Byakuya inwardly groan noble or not he was still a guy and let's just says that Sakura could make a guy groan. She was moving against him what she didn't seem to realise was that her chest was up against his; her legs entangled with his.

"Sakura stop it or I'm going to do something you're really not going to like" he warned

Sakura stuck out tongue childishly at him then muttered "Jerk"

Byakuya pressed his body down to her in order to keep her still "Stop moving like that"

"Then stop being a jerk and get off of me" Sakura ordered

He tightened his grip on Sakura and rolled over so he was no longer on top of her but pulled her towards him.

"Alright then; I will leave but only if you do something for me first" Byakuya said

Sakura stared at him with narrowed eyes "Fine Kuchiki"

Byakuya started to whisper in her ear "I want you to kiss me"

Sakura's eyes widened and felt her face grow hot; she felt like she was about to faint "K-K-K….Kiss you?"

Byakuya nodded "That's correct; so far I've been the one in this relationship who always seems to take the first step"

"T-T-T-T….T…That's because you're first moves as you put is always so perverted!" 

Cocking his head the side he smirked "So it is perverted of me to touch the girl I'm courting? Is that it?"

She was now looking at him with interest "You think it's perverted of me to kiss you or show affection to you is that it? Then how could we be called an item if we behave like complete strangers towards each other?"

"I…..I…I'm-

He was right; that was all Sakura could think. He had always been the one to move in first and she would try and pull back almost all the time even though they were dating; she would only allow him to hug her like a friend and didn't really allow him fully to do whatever he wanted.

Seeing the sudden saddened looked in Sakura's eyes he stroked her cheek gently "Sakura-

Before he could finish that sentence she cut him off by smashing her lips against his; Byakuya was taken aback by her sudden act of boldness but he wasn't complaining. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and started probing her lips with his tongue; she granted him access into her sweet cavern. Sakura closed her eyes and melted into the kiss as it became more passionate. Sakura moaned quietly. She felt Byakuya start moving his hand from her waist and was running it up and down her curves. From her legs and up to her face finally after a while they stopped to come up for air. Sakura was panting heavily as Byakuya lowered himself down to her neck and started kissing her; she felt his tongue on her neck as he started sucking then without warning he bit down on her hard but not so hard that it hurt just hard enough to leave a red mark. When he was done he looked down at her to observe his handy work.

"Now that wasn't so bad right?" he asked smugly

Giggling Sakura flushed and punched him lightly on the shoulder Byakuya growled "I'm going to punish you Sakura"

He started tickling her sides; she tired her best not to laugh too loud or they were going to catch them again.

"Ok; ok I'm sorry" she apologised; tears brimmed in her eyes but a smile on her face "So can you leave now?"

Smirking at her once again he chuckled "No I don't want to; so here are my orders you're going to let me stay here for tonight since it's late and I know I'm going to be in trouble if I go home now"

Sakura huffed angrily at him even though deep down she was happy he was staying "Fine you cocky jerk"

**So there you have it; Chapter five finished. Hope you liked it! **

**In the next chapter Byakuya and Sakura will be taking their survival test. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone welcome to the sixth chapter **

**I'm waiting for Welcome to my life to become a great cross over and have high hopes for this story. **

**Any way you know the drill by now **

**READ AND ENJOY! **

"Yes finally todays the day!" she thought happily to herself as she looked around the grass field filled with the other students all getting into their pairs. Byakuya wasn't there yet; when they woke up that morning he had snuck out of her window so he could go to retrieve his things at home and probably get a scolding from his grandfather at least that's what she was hoping on.

'Where is he?' she thought looking around unsurely

They were going to start in fifteen minutes; if Byakuya was going to be late today she was going make sure that there was a red mark on his neck just like the one on hers which she was hiding with the help of her mother's chocker necklace. She sat down on the grass with the rest of the teams.

The teachers were all standing in front of them now; as well as two soul reapers they introduced themselves as Maki Ichinosei and Ashido. They were both in squad twelve.

'Wow' Sakura wondered why they were here

The teacher started explaining to them the rules of the test and Sakura's blood was on fire; she was so excited she just wished that her partner would show up already; it's not like Byakuya to be late.

Instead of dwelling on where he was Sakura tried to pay attention to the teachers "Here are the rules of the test. You and your partners will be given swords used to face off against dummy hollows that have been set up in this forest. You are to defeat thirty hollows exactly in the next three days. There is a time limit for you however; you can be attacked by the hollows at any time. After that you have to take your swords to the guardian's gate; there are four gates on the north; south; east and west of the forest. Complete this task and you pass; there is also another way however if you should run out of time to do this"

"This should be interesting" Sakura thought

"On the far side of the west and far side of the east of the forest these two soul reapers will be there with an awaiting challenge and if you are victorious in this challenge you will be automatically passed through the first semester"

Sakura heard the murmurs coming from everyone around her; suddenly someone came up behind her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. Sakura jumped slightly and glared at Byakuya.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked angrily

"I was here the whole time; I just had some trouble finding you in this crowd though I admit I spotted you when we sat down. Pink hair isn't hard to miss" he smirked

Sakura physically twitched and clenched her fists; she was going to kill him one of these days she just knew it. Byakuya was actually late because he had to deal with some family business. They were talking about his future in the Kuchiki clan as its leader.

Byakuya was staring in front as the groups started to make their way to the forest. Sakura stood up and was about to make her way to the forest with Byakuya but they were stopped before they were able to.

"Yes?" Byakuya asked with narrowed eyes

Both Ashido and Maki were standing in front of them now; Sakura just kept a straight face at them.

"So you're the two we heard about" Ashido said "Byakuya Kuchiki and I believe this is Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura nodded and bowed her head "A pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is ours" Maki said "I must apologize for our actions in delaying you like this but we had wanted to meet the granddaughter of the head captain for a while now"

Sakura gave a small smile "I see that the secret is out already"

"So it is true" Maki said taking Sakura's hand and kissing it; causing Sakura to blush and Byakuya to glare; he was having a hard time controlling his temper now. Sakura glanced at him and almost groaned; he was going to lose it.

"I believe that you two are ranked the top two in the class?" Ashido asked

"That is correct" Byakuya stated

"Well we wish the two of you the best of luck" Ashido said taking Sakura's other hand and kissing it lightly

'What the hell?' Byakuya fumed inwardly when they turned their backs Sakura turned to Byakuya; he had a calm expression on his face but she could tell that he was angry. He was usually very open with his temper but I suppose to maintain his sense of dignity he remained calm even though many knew he had a temper he didn't want to look like a child losing his favourite toy in front of so many eyes not with the reputation he had tried so hard to uphold at the academy.

"Sakura why didn't you say anything; when they did that?" he hissed as they went to go get their swords. They were given their swords and started heading into the forest.

Sighing heavily Sakura rubbed her temple "They were just being polite Byakuya honestly sometimes you can be such a possessive bastard"

Not fazed by her words Byakuya smirked at her "And you're a naïve annoying little girl"

Sakura glared at him but didn't say anything; if he was going to be like that she wasn't going to talk to him. They continued to leap through the forest searching for hollows. It still hurt somewhat to be called annoying she didn't know why but it hurt her somehow it wasn't because of Sasuke. It was because it reminded her of the time she thought she was weak. Refusing to be fazed Sakura continued to leap through the forest in silence with Byakuya close.

There was the howling sound Sakura was waiting for and that was her single to strike; she spotted three dummy hollows down below them. She smirked and drew out her sword it didn't feel the same as having her partner with her but it didn't matter.

She came at the hollow's head full force; they all looked the same because they were just imitations but they were designed to behave in the same destructive manner.

She sliced the hollows head down the middle; she went for the second one and took it out as well she was about to go for the last one but before she could turn around Byakuya had jumped in and destroyed it.

"That's three down" he said putting away his sword again; he looked at Sakura "You ok?"

"I'm fine" Sakura snapped walking past him she looked ahead into the trees "Let's go"

She flashsteped away without waiting for him; not long after he followed behind her; Byakuya wondered why she as behaving like this suddenly. What he didn't know was that to Sakura this survival test was a lot like the chunin exams and for Sakura at that time she had to stay in her human form the entire time being of no use to anyone well now the real her was finally able to come into action and she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of that not even Byakuya.

'I'm not weak!' she thought as she jumped through the forest.

By the end of the day Sakura and Byakuya had managed to kill seventeen hollows in all. They were running around the forest all day. Sakura had been unusually energetic with the slaying of the hollows and even Byakuya could see that there was something off about her. She hadn't let him so much as touch her for the day and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to know what the matter with her was; he knew something was on her mind but he wasn't sure what it was but he was going to find out even if he had to force it out of her.

They decided to camp in a cave high in the mountains area they had conveniently ended up at during their hollow hunt. Sakura had started a fire while Byakuya lay out the sleeping bags. They hadn't said much to each other the entire day other than when one of them had gotten injured and that rare however Byakuya did have a claw slash on his left arm while Sakura had suffered a blow to her back but she hadn't told Byakuya in fact she hid it.

When one of the dummy hollows came for her Sakura had leapt into the air to avoid it but when she turned her top lifted slightly and she got slashed in the back so to hide it she hadn't taken off her back pack like before and just fought with it on plus her shirt also hid the wound but she didn't know if he would notice without the bag. Now she just had to figure out how she was going to treat her wound without Byakuya seeing it because if she was honest with herself it was killing her right now.

"Sakura" Byakuya called gesturing for her to sit down beside him on the sleeping bag; Sakura came over to him and sat down her entire back was burning even though those were only dummy hollows with their attacks they might as well be the real thing! She was just careless and without her real sword it didn't feel right to take her fight so serious unless it was with Byakuya who was still sadly a better swordsman and man did that piss her off.

"How's your arm?" Sakura asked looking at his bandaged left arm

"It's fine" Byakuya said nonchalantly as he moved his arm around a little to make a point before placing it on Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura flinched slightly at the sudden contact her wound was burning like crazy and Byakuya noticed he removed his arm around her.

"Sakura did you injure yourself?" he asked

Sakura shook her head "I'm fine"

"Don't lie" he glared "You got hurt on your back didn't you?"

"NO" she hissed

Byakuya raised an eye brow "Oh yeah then take off your shirt"

Sakura glared at him and covered her chest with her arms "W-W-What; no way you perv!"

Byakuya glared harder and gave her a warning look that said 'Do as I say or else' but Sakura being Sakura didn't even budge at this and shook her head. She wasn't going to do it; not only was it going to be embarrassing letting him see her like that but he was going to realise she was lying to him and see her wound then what hopes was there for her to prove she wasn't weak? That she was useful?

Grabbing her wrist Byakuya started undoing her top with his free hand; he wasn't doing this because he wanted to-ok he did want to but not for the reason others would think he just wanted to check on her wounds and see if she was lying to him or not and if she was then he was going to get answers from her as to why he kept it from her.

"Stop it" Sakura said grabbing his arm and trying to pry it off "I'm fine"

Just then Byakuya accidently brushed his arm against her back and she couldn't hold back a groan of pain. Sakura stopped struggling against him and covered her mouth.

"Not injured huh?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes "Let me see"

Giving up Sakura slowly undone her top and took it off so her back was exposed to Byakuya the next thing she knew she was in a sitting position with Byakuya behind her digging through the first aid kit.

"You idiot" he muttered

He couldn't believe she had kept this from him; she had been clawed from behind. There were three large lines running along her back they must have been bleeding before because there was red on Sakura's shirt but now it was just a bright pink all you could see was Sakura's raw flesh. At least it wasn't so deep it would scar her; Byakuya clenched his eyes; he felt so stupid. He hadn't even noticed this until now! What kind of man was he when he couldn't even protect his women? What was bothering him as well was the fact that she never told him anything.

He took out his water and poured it over a cloth and started to gently dab her wound. She flinched now and then but didn't move; for Sakura it was a burning sensation but she knew this was the only way to keep it from getting infected. She clenched her fists tightly as he continued to gently dab her back; then he applied ointment she thought that it would be easier to heal herself but it was too risky she didn't even think she could use chakra here and her kiddo training didn't consist of healing yet that was next semester; she wanted to turn around and see Byakuya's face but she had a feeling that wasn't a good idea right now she didn't want to set him off.

"Lift your arms"

She did as he told her as he started wrapping bandages around her lower back; that was where the hollow had gotten her with its talons.

"There" he said sighing "You should be fine now"

Sakura silently nodded her head; all she was hoping was that he didn't ask.

"Sakura; why did you keep this from me" he asked

Sakura flinched looks like luck wasn't on her side as usual; still not facing him Sakura answered

"I didn't want you to think I would be a burden" she explained "I…..wanted to be of use and didn't want to slow us down. I know how important this survival test is and I don't want to get in the way of passing it"

Byakuya sighed and placed his hands gently on her shoulders before kissing the back of her neck "Sakura" he breathed on her neck "You could never be a burden to me and besides if it weren't for you I wouldn't have been motivated to fight against all of those hollows. Sakura you're never going to be dead weight to me even if you were crippled I would carry you and you wouldn't be dead weight cause let's face fact you barely weigh anything at all and the most fact you have resides in your chest"

Sakura blushed furiously how could he joke in a time like that; Sakura felt a tear fall down her eye she wiped it away quickly. She knew she shouldn't believe him; after all she was dead weight half of her life and she had to be like that on purpose because she couldn't reveal her true power. Sakura didn't have a real past to talk about like Naruto or Sasuke had; she didn't have any motivation to get stronger like they did so why was she here?

'Why did I come here?' she thought that was something that hadn't crossed her mind before; was it because she was sick of everyone thinking she was weak or was it because she simply came here because of her parents?

Sakura wanted to cry now but she held back her tears; she leaned into Byakuya's hold; he was so warm. Sighing happily she forgot she was only in her pants and black bra now. Byakuya chuckled lightly realising she hadn't noticed this and decided to enjoy it.

'I won't let you go Sakura' he thought

Sakura placed her head on his chest where his heart was; she felt his hands moved slightly from her arms to her head and hip.

"Sakura" Byakuya whispered "Your tops off"

"It's alright" Sakura whispered sleepily "Just don't look"

"Too late" Byakuya thought as he stared down at her; she just had to be so tempting and innocently seductive that it even brought down the great Kuchiki.

"Byakuya" Sakura moaned in her sleep

'Damn why does she have to be so enticing?' he thought blushing madly 'Even in her sleep'

"Kisuke what are you doing here?" Yoroichi asked

She looked at her old childhood friend; he looked like he was in distress or something. He had something on his mind; she guessed it was something about his research and development program he started.

"I need to talk to you" Kisuke said "It's about Sakura"

At that instant Yoroichi was immediately interested when she heard the young girl's name being mentioned.

"What about Sakura is she hurt; did something happen?!"

"Whoa slow down there; she's fine. She's taking the survival test so it's fine"

Kisuke sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head as though debating with himself if he should continue to tell Yoroichi anything at all.

"The thing is you know that Sakura has a zampakto correct?"

Yoroichi nodded "Yes I've hear however I also heard that she isn't allowed to use it until she graduates from the academy isn't that right?"

Kisuke nodded "Yes however there is another reason…."

"I'm listening"

**Well there you have it everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm not too sure what I want to do for the next one but don't forget to…..**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I know I haven't sent any of my reviewers a message but I would like to thank you all so much for reviewing my stories. From the positive reactions I was getting from Welcome to my life I may be starting another crossover soon with Sakura and Byakuya but for now enjoy the this chapter **

**Read and Enjoy **

Byakuya woke up the next morning without Sakurai n his arms; she had made a fire and was cooking breakfast. Smirking he sat up and looked over at her; she had put her top back on which was kind of a disappointment since he was hoping to waking up with her in his arms and topless with only a lacy black bra.  
"Morning" he said

"Good morning" Sakura smiled as she handed him a bowl "Eat up; we have a lot of work to do today. We have to finish off all of the Hollows today so that we can make our way to the gates"

He nodded as he continued eating his breakfast; once he was finished they packed up and started to head on through the forest. It was time to get back to work.

"There" shouted Sakura as she slayed another Hollow; they were running out of time and it seemed that there was a limited amount of Hollows around before there were like four or five together but now they were lucky just to get one hollow. Sakura kicked the dirt under her feet in frustration. They only had a few more Hollows to go before they reached thirty.

"That's twenty seven" Byakuya smirked as he finished off his hollow; he went over to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "How's your back?"

"Fine" Sakura blushed "Um…..we should get going"

They then heard screams coming from somewhere inside the forest and chuckled "Looks like someone found another Hollow" stated Byakuya

"Let's go to it" Sakura said with a small smile on her face

"Why?" Byakuya asked curiously

"We can finish off the Hollows before the others duh" she said rolling her eyes and flash stepping away soon Byakuya followed after her.

There were two other students in the clear getting attacked by the hollows. There was something off though about these hollows; there were five of them in counting. Sakura smiled they would be finished collecting their hollows and have a day to get to the gates things were looking up.

Sakura saw one of the student unconscious while another was trying to fight the hollows on his own; Sakura leapt in beside the student; she realised it was Shuhei Hisagi (in this fiction he's a teen like Byakuya and Sakura and not a child and he is in the soul reaper academy as well)

"Why are you two here?" he asked looking at Sakura and Byakuya

"Helping you" Sakura replied smiling at him; he blushed looking at her and Sakura started laughing "Just kidding we wanted in on the action; we get three hollows and the other two you can have"

Shuhei nodded "Fine"

The three young reapers in training attacked with all their might at the hollows but something was wrong; their attacks weren't working. Every time they would strike the hollow's head it would do nothing more than push them back but it wouldn't cut through them.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked

Suddenly there was a scream and they all turned around to see the soul reaper that was lying on the ground being snatched up by a hollow. They gaped at the sight until finally it hit them hard. They weren't dealing with dummy hollows these were too strong they had to be real hollows.

"Crap" Shuhei hissed

They all watched as the hollow started swinging the reapers limp body around like a rag doll; all shaken up in fear.

"Snap out of it" Sakura told herself shaking her head "If you don't you're next"

She charged at the hollow raising her sword and striking the hollow in the head as hard as she could but the swords they had were used for low ranking soul reapers so it barely made a dent in the hollow. The sword barely had an effect on the hollow and as much as she wanted to at this point Sakura didn't use her inhuman strength or chakra she knew she couldn't risk anyone finding out about her life in the world of the living. The hollow drew back its arm and knock Sakura to the ground. She could hear Byakuya shout her name but she knew he was having trouble of his own dealing with a hollow that was coming after him and so was Shuhei.

Sakura gasped as the hollow got ready to attack her; Sakura got ready to defend herself but there was a sudden blur of black and red.

"What on earth" Sakura thought

"Sakura!" she could hear Byakuya's voice calling her; she looked up and gasped

"Ashido-san!" she said in shock

"Are you alright?" He asked; Sakura blushed lightly when she realised he was holding her bridal style; she nodded. Ashido smiled lightly at her before glaring at the hollows.

"Maki can you take care of this" Sakura looked to the side and realised that Maki was here as well

"Of course" he said

Sakura watched in amazement as Maki attacked all of the hollows with such speed she could barely keep up; even with Kisuke as her teacher and trainer he hadn't taught her everything. She could hold her own in fighting not just with swords but also with kiddo however she was babied a bit too much by Kisuke.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Maki "I though this area had been vacated of all hollows and that barrier was put up?"

"I don't know but we have to report this to the captains" Ashido said

Maki nodded and looked down to Sakura and gave her a pet on her head "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded with a blank look on her face; suddenly she was hoisted out of Ashido's arms and into a new pair she looked up to see Byakuya looking at her. She blushed but he was glaring at her for some reason.

"Are you hurt?" he asked

She shook her head and she saw his face soften; they heard someone coughing and saw Shuhei standing beside them

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked her eyes saddening; she looked at the injured soul reaper that Maki was holding.

"Will she be alright?" Sakura asked

"She should be fine" Maki reassured "But her wounds are severe I'm going to have to take her to squad four for treating; you three should head over to the gates"

"But we didn't-

"This isn't a test anymore" Ashido interrupted Shuhei "This is a real problem we don't know if there are more hollows roaming around the area there fore we're going to stop these exams right now"

Knowing that the tone warned them not to go against it the three student nodded "Alright" Shuhei said

"I'm going to alert the students that the test has been cancelled" Ashido said flash stepping away

"Will the three of you be alright on your own for a while?" Maki asked

They nodded "Just fine" Byakuya reassured

"We should get going now" Sakura said limping slightly; Shuhei walked up to her

"Do you need any help?" Shuhei asked blushing slightly; Byakuya almost growled at the young reaper and grabbed Sakura's arm gently

"Get on my back" he said "We have a long way to go to get back to the main gates"

Sakura shook her head "I'm fine Byakuya really"

"No" Byakuya stated "You're not alright and I don't care if you are going to continue to deny you're not fine I'm not going to let you drain yourself trying to make your way back even if it means I have to throw you over my shoulder which I will"

"Hey" Shuhei intervened "She can do what she wants she has no obligation to listen to you!"

Byakuya stopped and glared at Shuhei; Sakura quickly stopped them before they decided to go on into an all-out fight with each other which they seemed to be getting ready to do.

"Enough" she snapped in a voice that reminded her bit of Tsunade; she mentally sighed she really has picked up a lot of things from that women and it wasn't just her sex appeal.

"That is it" Sakura said "We don't have time for this we have to get back right away"

Turning to Shuhei Sakura continued her speech "Thank you Hisagi san but there is no need to worry and Byakuya I'm fine honestly I'm just limping a little but I can still run so don't worry I won't slow us down"

"That's not what concerns me" Byakuya snapped "You could make that injury much worse and then what happens if we don't get back in time?"

Sakura sighed "Fine then I'll get on your back but I'm only going to be carried around for a little while after that I want to run on my own"

Byakuya didn't say anything against that for now; when the time came he would stop her from making any rash decisions like that before she was able to do it. He knew that she was doing this still to prove she was more than just dead weight but he didn't even consider her anything close to that; she had defeated most of the dummy hollows during these days and even though she got hurt she had managed to withhold herself in battle but she was really starting to push herself too far now; she had just taken on a real hollow and survived and what's more she was already injured yet she still insisted on pushing herself father like it was an obligation. It made him even more curious about what happened to her in her past that had made her like this; she knew that she trained with Kisuke that was a given fact however he couldn't help but think that there was something off about it. She never spoke much about her family only her grandfather really and she hadn't even told him where she came from these were all things he wanted to know about her but it was obvious that at this point she wasn't going to tell him anything and it really was a shame for him.

Sakura climbed onto Byakuya's back and was hoisted up; after that Shuhei and Byakuya took off into the forest trying to make their way back out as soon as possible. Sakura felt dizzy and it wasn't because of all the flash stepping she knew that much there was a strange sensation in her and it was very unpleasant for her it made her feel so ill; her bones felt like they were pulling stiff slightly and slowly but that had to be her imagination right? She hoped at least. It was just something making her slightly dizzy and it seemed to be gradually getting worse.

'What is it my turn to fall under a curse?' she thought sarcastically thinking back to the time she was in the forest with Sasuke and Orochimaru had bitten him. The pain he had to endure it was still etched into her mind something that she wanted to forget but never would be able to just like her friends. She knew that they probably didn't know she was gone of course they wouldn't the timing is different from the soul society to the world of the living or to be more specific her dimension of the world of the living. There are many different dimensions and Sakura found that her one wasn't infested with Hollows therefore there weren't any soul reapers to ever appear there until her ancestors discovered how to cross over to different dimensions and had stayed there. The time ranges were so differed that a few months here would be like weeks if she was gone for one year then it would have only been six months; that was how it worked but it didn't matter because she wasn't going to be returning and even if she did the only people that would know her would be her parents.

Sakura placed her head on Byakuya's shoulder; she was really starting to feel dizzy now like she was about to…..too late she passed out.

Byakuya suddenly felt Sakura's form become limp; they had been running now for almost half an hour she fell asleep rather quick but in truth he was glad that she had; she was already injured and she needed to rest. He turned to Shuhei who he knew had been glimpsing at him from time to time actually he knew he was glimpsing at Sakura; Byakuya knew that the male population were infatuated with Sakura which was why he had been so quick to ask her out because he knew that there were many others seeking her affections and he wasn't going to have that.

"Is she alright?" Shuhei asked trying to sound casual about it and mask his worry for her

"She's just sleeping" Byakuya said although he was still a little worried about how fast she went down but it didn't matter if they kept up at this pace they would be out of this barrier in no time and she would be able to receive some medical attention.

"Hey I have to ask" Shuhei started "What kind of relationship do you and that girl has Kuchiki?"

Byakuya continued to run "In despite of today's earlier events I am rather impressed you had thought to ask me that Hisagi Shuhei and it answer this girl Sakura and I are an item"

Shuhei's eyes widened slightly he had always seen the two of the together since Sakura had arrived on the first day but he hadn't thought that they were intimate like that after all Byakuya had a lot of girls after him yet it seemed he wasn't interested in any of them so it came as a shock and disappointment that he was dating Sakura because she had become the main focus of almost the entire male population in the academy it was disappointing to think that she had already been taken by Kuchiki Byakuya this meant that no one would be trying anything of course after all no one messes with a Kuchiki.

A few hours later and Shuhei; Sakura and Byakuya had managed to return back; they were taken for an immediate check-up and now both males were worried about the pinkette because through this entire time Sakura hadn't woken up at all and that worried them. They were currently both sitting around her bed; both waiting for her to awaken they were told that she was only asleep due to a loss of blood and that there was some internal bleeding which they assumed must have happened when the hollow had knocked her off her feet so hard she also had a broken rib which was quickly dealt with now all they had to do was wait for her to awaken. Byakuya was slightly panicked he wished he had seen this sooner; he felt so foolish for not realising that something was wrong with her.

"You know you don't have to be here" Byakuya stated

"I want to" Shuhei replied "I don't want to leave her here like this it's partly my fault if I hadn't allowed her to help me-

They were interrupted when someone walked into the room; Byakuya glared while Shuhei bowed

"Shioin Taichou" Shuhei greeted

"What do you want cat monster?" Byakuya asked

Yoroichi stood at the door with her arms crossed and a blank expression on her face "I came to pick you up under a request from your grandfather oh and Sakura as well. We'll be leaving in a few minutes I just have to check in with the doctor then we'll be on our way; make sure she's wrapped up warm."

With that said Yoroichi left the room; Byakuya stood up and gathered Sakura into his arms she was so light it was actually a mystery to him considering the size of that chest of hers; he was going to have to make her eat more. Byakuya looked at Sakura's sleeping face; she looked so peaceful in her sleep and it made him wonder why she couldn't be like that all the time.

'Because she will have the life of a soul reaper' a voice whispered inside his head

Later that night Sakura had been taken home even though Byakuya had tried insisting it would be fine if she stayed at his place so she could be watched but Ginrei told his grandson that Yamamoto wanted to have Sakura at home as soon as possible. Apparently they had heard the news about the hollows and the tests being cancelled.

So there Byakuya lied in his bed staring at the ceiling; he missed Sakura he had to admit it he really did miss her a lot; he hoped she was safe and that she had woken up already. What if she had gone into a coma? Kami help him he hoped not or else he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Sakura" he whispered "This is all my fault" he told himself "I shouldn't have let her fight; I shouldn't have let her out of my sight"

This was his entire fault that was all he could think at this point he couldn't protect her from those hollows at all and because of that this happened she was fine sure but what would've happened if those soul reapers didn't come and save them? Sakura might have been killed. He wouldn't let that happen again; no he would do whatever it takes to protect her.

Sakura lied awake in bed thinking about today's events she wondered why she had suddenly felt so dizzy and sick so soon; the doctors told her about her injuries that she didn't even know she had yet she was medical ninja; she felt somewhat ridiculous about that; she hadn't even realised she had a broken rib or that she was suffering internal bleeding during that time. She really had to be more careful; Byakuya had carried her all the way out of the forest; she sighed. There it is against starting from all over; she was being protected by someone. It was always her; she was always the weak link even here things haven't seemed to change for her during the test the way she behaved with Byakuya on that first day it was unbelievable she shouldn't have done that just because of her own petty insecurities he saved her and she would never be able to repay him for that no matter how hard she tried.

"Byakuya" she murmured; Sakura gently touched the bandages on her head and thought about his reaction when he saw this good god she hated the thought knowing he must have already seen her like this. So weak and pitiful; she felt like throwing up. That feeling made her stomach twist.

"What am I gonna do?" she thought with tear gleamed eyes

Kisuke sat in his study looking over some documents the life of a captain was not as glamorous as one may think that was for sure. He hated to admit it but it was true; he had been stuck doing paper work almost all day and was freaken tired of it all he wanted to do now was go home and take a never ending bath. There was a knock on the door and then a creak before it slid open.

"What is the matter Yoroichi?" Kisuke asked

"You still haven't told me" she started "About Sakura; the real reason why she was taken to the soul society and why she can't have her sword just yet."

"Let that go for now Yoroichi" Kisuke begged "When the time is right trust me you'll find out but right now let's just put it to rest for now"

Sighing heavily Yoroichi nodded "Fine then but I want an answer sooner or later about this it sounded very interesting."

'You have no idea" Kisuke thought shaking his head slightly at his own thoughts he couldn't

"Kisuke I have to know sooner or later" Yoroichi pressed

"And you will" Kisuke replied "In due time I will tell you"

The next morning Sakura woke up feeling a lot better; she knew that she was given orders not to move about too much for at least three days but that was too long a recovery time for her and if she knew Byakuya he was probably at home training even though he was most likely given orders not to do anything strenuous himself that was just how well she knew him. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Sakura sighed happily the water washing over her felt so relaxing and refreshing; she started scrubbing herself. After she was done she soaked in the tub a little longer loosening up the tight joints in her body. She sighed happily and sunk deeper into the tub; the bubbles covering her completely. She then hear shuffling coming from her room.

"What was that?" she said poking her head out of the tub "Hello is anyone there?"

Sakura stood up and wrapped a white towel around her; it covered the half of her chest and stopped mid-thigh but it was going to have to do for now. Sakura walked over to the door but slipped on the wet floor and fell with a thud. The door slid open and a figure appeared through the steam.

"Sakura"

"B-By-Byakuya?" she stuttered fidgeting slightly with the bottom of her towel "W-What are you d-d-doing here? Get out!"

Byakuya stared at Sakura's clad body and turned a bit red "I heard you scream so I came in here"

"Well I'm fine now so you can leave please and thank you" Sakura said blushing hard; she held onto the towel tightly and wasn't going to let it go any time soon. Byakuya didn't listen and walked over to her making her squeal in shock

"Please get out of here now!" she snapped

Byakuya smirked "Calm yourself I'm just going to help you up; you're still injured I wouldn't take advantage of you…unless you want me to"

Sakura punched his shoulder lightly and let him help her stand; now that he mentioned her injuries she was still dealing with the pain coming from her broken rib.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Sakura asked "I thought you were supposed to stay at home?"

"I snuck away again" Byakuya replied

Sakura sighed and shook her head "Really Byakuya you are too much sometimes really"

Byakuya helped Sakura out of the bathroom and lead her to her bed room and placed her on the bed.

"Byakuya" Sakura blushed "I have to change! I want to train today"

Shaking his head he gave her a hard look "You are not going to leave this room Sakura; you're still recovering and I'm not going to let you injure yourself further"

Pouting Sakura turned her head and folded her arms over her chest "You know that pushes you breasts together and makes them more visible right?" Byakuya asked with a smug smirk

Sakura blushed deeper and took her arms away; he went through her closet and handed her some clothes; he picked out a simple blue kimono with pink blossoms on them and it made him wonder why she would never wear clothes like this it really suited her.

After Sakura changed in the bathroom she had returned to start begging Byakuya to let her go out and train for the day but he still refused "No Sakura"

"Please…." She pouted looking at him like a lost puppy

Byakuya blushed "D-Don't look at me like that; it's not going to work"

Sakura whimpered a little while she was inwardly grinning like Cheshire cat that she could get a reaction like this out of him.

"Sakura….." Byakuya drawled "If you keep looking at me like that I'm not going to be able to control myself for much longer"

"But Byakuya" she whined playfully; she had no idea what brought this behaviour from herself but it was fun it seemed to get to Byakuya.

"N-No" he said and she almost fainted then and there; he just stuttered! Sakura started giggling at him but it was cut short when he grabbed her wrists and pulled her under him. Now it was his turn to get even with her….

**Uh oh cliff hanger; I really wanted to give you more but I figured I'd leave some in suspense for a while. I'm not cruel though and I promise to continue to keep posting stories and chapters. **

**So …..REVIEW like your lives depend on it because it does!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok this is the eighth chapter of welcome to my life now and I started this right after I finished the seventh so I don't have much to say just….**

**Read and Enjoy**

Byakuya smirked arrogantly at the pinkette struggling underneath him; her face was flushed red now and her mouth was in a small pout; she stared innocently at him. She was always so tempting to him; he wo8uld never be able to get enough of her.

"Now" Byakuya smiled leaning down to her ear "It's time for your punishment Sakura"

"B-Bya!-Mph!" Byakuya captured her lips with his and kissed her fiercely; she gasped in surprise which allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth; Sakura felt herself slowly melting into the kiss; her eyes slowly closed and she found herself kissing him back. His hands went from her wrists and trailed down her arms before going to her waist; Sakura's hands found their way into Byakuya's long onyx locks; she was kinda jealous. Byakuya moved his lips from her mouth and started trailing kisses down her neck; he licked her neck and sunk his teeth into a side of her neck making her jump. She glared at him  
"Byakuya" Sakura said in shock "Don't! You'll give me a hickey"

"I am well aware of that" he smirked against her skin and bit harder into her not enough for it to hurt but enough to leave a red mark on her neck. Sakura blushed when she felt him lick it over and over again soothing her skin. Byakuya seemed so indulged in his handy work that he didn't notice Sakura's eyes shoot open he hadn't even seemed to notice that his hand had landed on her breast. She felt her blush increase tenfold; Byakuya finally stopped and smirked down at Sakura.

"You-You….PERVERT!" Sakura shouted her face completely flushed red; Byakuya stopped and sat up from her.

"What's the matter?" Byakuya asked enjoying the look on Sakura's face

"D-Don't t-to-touch me t-t-there it's embarrassing" she pouted defensively covering her chest with her arms.

Taking her by her shoulders Byakuya pushed Sakura back on the bed "W-What?" she stuttered

"There's no need to be embarrassed Sakura" he ordered "You are incredible"

With that he sat up and rested down beside her; wrapping his arms around her waist gently minding her injuries.

"Sakura" Byakuya started "I'm sorry"

Giving him an innocent look she titled her head at Byakuya and touched his face gently "I didn't protect you from those hollows and allowed you to get hurt; I apologize"

Sakura smiled up at him "So there's more than just arrogance; a huge ego and short temper to Byakuya Kuchiki"

With a light blush forming on his face Byakuya looked to the side avoiding Sakura's gaze "You honestly think I'm that arrogant?"

A bright smile seemed to answer his question and the light bob of the pinkette head "Yeah; you're arrogant; cocky; short tempered; a jerk at times and a bit perverted" Byakuya felt like he was getting a really big blown to his ego which she had also just mentioned "You're jealous; protective; a little obsessive" she continued "And you're also sweet; strong; protective; you make me smile and laugh and I like it when you-

Sakura stopped she hadn't even realised she had started to compliment him instead of comment him; Byakuya smirked "You really think all of those things about me?"

"Uh" not sure what to reply Sakura turned her head away from Byakuya "I-

Holding her tightly in his embrace he murmured to her in her ear "Thank you Sakura" in all honestly Byakuya wasn't used to saying thanks to anyone or admitting his mistakes usually he would cover it up for himself and he always got away with it but with Sakura it was different. She had no idea what she did to him and that was a good thing because if she found out there was no telling what might come to her mind.

"Can we get up now?" Sakura asked "I want to at least take a walk around the barracks; I can't stay cooped up in the room on a nice day like this"

Byakuya stared at her for a while then nodded "Of course but I would prefer if we could go to the Kuchiki manor instead"

Sakura nodded; he helped her stand and they both made their way out. They walked side by side enjoying each other's company and conversations.

* * *

"You Idiot!" shouted Hiyori as she kicked the back of her captains head sending Kisuke flying forward through his lab.

"Ow" Kisuke whined rubbing the back of his head where his lieutenant had left a small foot print at the back; he looked at the small blonde girl.

"Be careful there are a lot of dangerous chemicals around here" he warned Hiyori

The young girl looked around; he was right the lab was on the disaster ship making a one way trip through the Bermuda triangle. Hiyori spotted some files on the floor and picked one up.

"Who's this? Sakura Haruno?" Hiyori read

Kisuke panicked and launched for the file taking it out of Hiyori's hands "Hey that's private student information!"

"What are you doing with student files in any case?" the lieutenant asked her arms crossed over her chest. Was this the reason her captain hadn't been out of the lab in days?

"What's been going on?"

"It's nothing to worry about Hiyori" Kisuke said with a smile

Sighing the lieutenant made her way out of the smelling lad. Leaving the file on the messy desk.

Kisuke let out a sigh of relief when she vanished through the door; he picked up the files and looked around the lab now that Hiyori mentioned it; it really was a mess. He heard knocking on the doors again and sighed.  
"Come in" he called

Yoroichi entered the room but the moment she set foot in room she covered her mouth and frowned "Dear god Kisuke could you at least crack a window open in here? If these chemicals stay out for so long fungi is going to start manifesting on it and transforming into something else"

"Sorry" Kisuke sighed "It's just I've been busy and these few days have been the only chances I had to come here"

"What are you doing in here?" she asked covering her mouth still

Suddenly Kisuke smile vanished "Nothing" he said pointing to the book shelf; he went over to it and pulled out a book then the shelf moved to one side and a secret door was there. He opened and Yoroichi silently followed him.

She looked around the place "Well you've been busy" she said

It was another lab and nothing like the other one; everything was organized and sorted; there were tubes running along the walls of the room.

"Wow" she murmured

"I told you" Kisuke started "I haven't done anything in there in **here** however"

Yoroichi nodded "So where is it exactly?"

"Over here" Kisuke said pointing to a tank; there was a sword sheathed in it  
"So that's hers?" Yoroichi asked "Doesn't seem unusual to me"

"If only" Kisuke sighed rubbing his head

* * *

"Come on" Sakura whined "Just a little bit of sword practice?"

"No"

Sakura and Byakuya had stayed a while outside in the gardens; Sakura had tried to somehow persuade Byakuya to practice with her but due to her injuries he had denied that request knowing full well what she was trying to do she even seemed prepared to go as far as to make him angry but he had somehow managed to keep his temper in check with her.

"Can we please?" Sakura asked "Just for a little while I really need the practice"

"No Sakura" Byakuya said in a stern tone "I didn't bring you here with the intention to allow you to worsen your injuries"

Sakura pouted "Come on please; you need the practice as well"

Byakuya froze on the spot and slowly turned towards her "What?"

Knowing she hit the hammer hard on the nail she continued in a careless tone knowing that her actions may or may not have dire consequences; she smirked a little.

"Yeah" she said tauntingly slow "You really could use it; I mean what would happen if the head of the next Kuchiki clan was found neglecting his practice?"

Byakuya scoffed and folded his arms "As though I actually need the extra practice unlike you"

Sakura glared at him; he was turning this against her but then she smirked when another idea popped into her head "Fine then if you don't want to help me train I'll just go as Shuhei-kun if he can-

"What?" Byakuya asked stopping in front of her making her take a step back but he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Did I hear you correctly Sakura?" he whispered deadly tone making her squeak she might have just pushed his button and broke it "Care to repeat what you just said"

"I-I…" she cured inwardly she couldn't even finish the sentence; Byakuya seemed angry now or was he jealous? Either way she had to say something but just then he suddenly let her go and she wondered why.

Looking around she spotted Ginrei coming over to them Byakuya must have felt his grandfather's aura and let her go knowing that was going to put him in an awkward position as well.

Sakura bowed in greeting as the elder Kuchiki appeared before them "Welcome back" Byakuya greeted

Ginrei nodded in response "Thank you but for what reason may I ask is that the you two are walking around I believe you were told to rest and recuperate"

"The injuries sustained were not that bad" Sakura said politely

"Although Sakura had been insisting on further training I decided it would be a better idea I kept watch on her to make sure"

"Watch me? You forced me to come here" Sakura interjected

Ginrei nodded "Ah yes of course; Sakura" he turned to the pinkette "I hope you can forgive any actions Byakuya may have taken that were seen as unorthodox in your eyes but you must know he has been rather trouble about your safety and another thing he had missed you even though he won't admit it"

"G-Grandfather" Byakuya stuttered looking the other way feeling his face heat up "You did not have to inform her about that"

Sakura smiled a little; she was happy to know that at least Byakuya cared she sometimes wondered if what people say about him was true that he really didn't have much consideration for others. This proved them wrong.

"How about we all have lunch then you two can continue going about?"

Byakuya nodded and since Sakura didn't want to be rude she accepted the invitation.

* * *

"So has things been going well?" Ginrei asked as their lunch was served; Sakura swallowed her food and looked over at Ginrei direction not sure what to say so she simply nodded while Byakuya replied.

"Yes everything's going fine grandfather" he replied calmly

Ginrei nodded "That's good to hear; I know that you two must not enjoy that I am prying into your relationship but I simply have to know so that I can at least calculate how long before we have our next Kuchiki heirs after Byakuya of course"

Sakura chocked on her tea and almost spat it out but managed to hold it down while Byakuya just seemed unfazed by this and Sakura could tell that he always tried to be on his best behaviour when his grandfather was around.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Ginrei asked

Sakura nodded but she could feel the heat rushing to her face; how could he say such a nonchalant thing out of the blue like that? She hadn't thought about something like that and it made her wonder if Byakuya was even the type who would want anything like that a family let alone kids I mean sure he would need them after he was leader of the Kuchiki clan but that was still a while away plus if that happened he would first have consorts and in that time Sakura knew that there was no guarantee she would even be with him that long it was a hard thing to think about in the future because she just wanted to enjoy the present time with him even if it was limited. However that was something no one liked to think about when they were dating someone.

"Well how about it Byakuya" Ginrei asked

Placing down his chopsticks Byakuya started speaking in a serious tone "Well grandfather that is still a long way from now after all I'm not yet the leader of the Kuchiki clan and what's more so Sakura and I aren't concerned as of yet about those kinds of things when the time comes we will give you an answer but as of now we are still doing our best to get through the academy after we become soul reapers I believe then we will talk about heirs and such"

Sakura felt her face heating up more and more; was Byakuya insinuating that they were one day going to get married; was he insane? Then she realised that he must just be saying this in order to please his grandfather's curiosity about their relationship; Sakura liked Byakuya a lot she had to admit but to go as far as to set her future with him wasn't for sure after all there were other women who would be a much better suited for Byakuya such as other noble's daughters who would be his consorts the chances of them being together that long wasn't something she thought about because she just wanted to live in the present as of this time after all she didn't know how long it would last. Byakuya of course had to know as well that they may not be together like this too long; he would find someone else and she had accepted that fact it was the reason before why she was so reluctant to accept his feelings towards her because she was afraid that it would mean losing his friends ship even though they hadn't been together very long it still made her think about it.

"Ah I suppose you are right" Ginrei said with a small smile on his face "I understand but it is never too early to think about the future"

Byakuya nodded "Of course grandfather and believe me when I say I have not been neglecting the thought"

Sakura felt her blush extend to the rest of her body "To change the topic how has lessons been at the academy? You kiddo Byakuya"

Byakuya let out a small sigh "It's been better thanks to Sakura's tutoring lessons"

Ginrei nodded then turned to Sakura whose blush had finally vanished "And for you Sakura are there any lessons you find troubling; I know that Byakuya has been training with you in sword combat"

Sakura nodded "Yes he has and I must say that thanks to him I've improved with my sword skills"

'Tutoring' Sakura thought 'More like torturing'

She had to admit it he was a rough teacher but in the end she was grateful even in this short amount of time she had improved a great deal and she had to considering patience was not a strong virtue for Byakuya.

When they finished lunch Sakura and Byakuya decided to continue their stroll around the mansion however Sakura was still slightly bothered at what Ginrei had said; was he actually expecting her to stay that long with Byakuya long enough that they would get married or did he simply mean she was to be used to create the next Kuchiki heirs she wasn't even sure. After Ginrei had gone once again it seems that he had left an awkward aura in the air for the two of them well at least Sakura thought it was awkward.

So there they were walking side by side each other in complete silence that was until Byakuya decided to break it.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Byakuya asked

Taken back by his question she started to shake her head wildly "N-Nothing" she cursed for stuttering

"You're lying Sakura" Byakuya started "It's not very hard to see"

Sakura shook her head "I'm not really I'm fine there is nothing bothering me"

Byakuya scoffed "Fine then if you don't wish to tell me then I will simply have to force the answer out of you"

Sakura froze "W-What?" she asked stopping in her tracks "H-How d-do you –plan o-on doing that?"

Smirking Byakuya turned around to face Sakura and started stalking towards her form making her step back "W-Wait B-Byakuya I'm st-still injured remember?"

This made him stop in his tracks and Sakura gave a sigh of relief thank kami she was safe for now that was until she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a chest.

"Well now…isn't that interesting you use your injuries as an excuse now yet you ignored me completely when I warned you about training in your condition? Don't worry Sakura I'm not going to do anything to you but answer me this. You're upset because of the conversation we had during lunch is that correct?"

Sakura stiffened and Byakuya could only confirm that he was right "So why is that? I don't understand why it would upset like that"

"Because" Sakura started shaking slightly "I don't like to think about having that kind of future; I mean for one thing all I've been able to think about was the life of a soul reaper and nothing else plus there's no guarantee that you won't-

Sakura cut herself off "Can we please not talk about this anymore?"

Byakuya sighed and brought her closer to him "Very well however know this Sakura what I was saying to my grandfather wasn't a lie I'm very serious about you and I know that you may have doubts but I will try and mend that with time so for now let's just enjoy ourselves and do what we must and what is expected of us"

Looking up at him with relief in her eyes she nodded; she didn't want him to know about the way she thought at this point it was too soon for her and for him one day perhaps she might share everything with him including the story about her past life and how she may go back to it one day or at least try to.

"What's expected" Sakura repeated in her mind that was true to say the least.

"Are you sure you don't wish to tell me why you were like this?" Byakuya asked again and Sakura sighed he really was impatient and short tempered it made her wonder now how he planned on handling his zampakto if it would have his personality traits she knew one thing for sure it would be powerful as all Kuchiki's before him was.

This made Sakura think about her zampakuto she "What's expected" Sakura repeated in her mind that was true to say the least.

"Are you sure you don't wish to tell me why you were like this?" Byakuya asked again and Sakura sighed he really was impatient and short tempered it made her wonder now how he planned on handling his zampakto if it would have his personality traits she knew one thing for sure it would be powerful as all Kuchiki's before him was.

This made Sakura think about her zampakuto; Kisuke had told her to let him keep it until she completed her time at the academy after that she would get it back; usually it was that during your time at the academy you would start to develop a zampakuto inside your soul; it would come to you in dreams and your true powers would start emerging and soon you would learn the name of it but some were never lucky to do that and because of it they would become low ranking soul reapers and given normal weapons instead. Sakura wondered if Byakuya had started having those dreams yet; she actually felt like asking him now but decided against it thinking it would probably lead to him asking her about it and telling him she already had one when she was told to keep that a secret…spelt trouble for her.

**Well there you have it everyone I've finished this chapter and am on to the next hope you enjoyed it I know that there wasn't much happening here and some of you might be wondering why Kisuke appears to be doing research related to Sakura at this time well you'll soon find out I don't want to give away what's going on so you'll just have to wait and see on the next chapter. I'm not going to have time as of now to continue this story for a few days but it's not long I promise I'm going to try and start on a new chapter over the Easter weekend but my family want to drag me along on some trip so I can't count on it too much. **

**Thanks for reviewing and please continue to review. **

**I also found another pairing I love Karin and Toshiro so there will be another story for them since I love the thought of Ichigo getting pissed off at the fact that his baby sister will be paired with Toshiro. **

**Anyway Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go another Chapter of Welcome to my life I hope you enjoy this chapter I haven't had a lot of time to think about it since I started this chapter right after I finished the eighth. **

**Now on to the chapter let's see what's happening with Sakura and Byakuya and what's going on with Kisuke for those of you who didn't watch these episodes of bleach please keep in mind I'm basing a few things off of the past episodes. Another thing I always watch Bleach in English dub so therefore I'm using the English terms for a lot of things. **

* * *

The bell went for the academy's classes coming to an end for the day and Sakura was beat; after her injuries had healed Sakura was right back in school doing her best to finish all of the work she missed out on which didn't take too long. She's been at the academy for nearly two months now and she had learned the ropes around the place and she had earned a high reputation having caught the attention of Byakuya Kuchiki which didn't make much sense to her but then again she didn't know he was one of the most popular guys in the academy and heartthrob. Sakura hadn't even bothered to tell any of his fans that he was taken considering she's prefer to be able to walk through the hall ways without worrying about when she was going to be attacked. Byakuya seemed to be able to keep up a façade at school fooling all the teachers thinking that he was so calm and collected; if only they knew. Sakura sighed; other than Byakuya she hadn't made a single friend well a single girl friend since all the guys were eyeing her all the time and most of the girls glared over at her well not all of them though but there was also Byakuya's presence that intimidated everyone not just the guys which she thought was a good thing but the girls as well who seemed hesitant to come anywhere near her.

"Hey Sakura" she heard a familiar voice call her; Sakura turned around and saw Shuhei coming over to her; she waved a hand over to him and smiled.

"Oh hello Hisagi-san"

"Call me Shuhei Sakura quit with the formalities we're in the same year" he said with a slight frown

Sakura laughed lightly "Alright Shuhei; its strange Byakuya told me the same thing when we first met"

"So" Shuhei started looking around the hall ways "Where is Kuchiki?"

"Mm; I'm not sure" she said looking around "He stayed behind in zanjutsu class again so he's probably doing some extra practicing" **(zanjutsu: sword fighting for shinigami) **

Shuhei nodded it was a wonder why the Kuchiki always stayed behind after classes and allowed Sakura to be on her own after all it was partly his doing as to why she didn't have any other friends around when for the first month he didn't let her go anywhere alone and now it was like he was barely around her which was making her an easy target since she was always alone not that anyone really came over to her but he saw the way most of the girls looked at her when she wasn't looking at them; it was looks of hate and envy and the guys just stared at her with plain wanting in their eyes.

"So how are you going to get home?" he asked

Sakura rubbed the back of her head "Well I usually go over to the Kuchiki manor; I help Byakuya with extra kiddo lessons and he helps me with sword fighting" (**Kido: advanced spells) **

"Really; so that's how he's been getting so good with his kido before Kuchiki could barely recite the spells before losing his temper and just throwing his spiritual pressure around"

Sakura giggled lightly causing Shuhei to chuckle "Yeah but he is great with zanjutsu and thanks to him I've gotten a lot better; I mean I was trained before but my basics had been off a lot but not so much now"

"Well" Shuhei started "I could some help with my hakudo; how are you with that?" **(Hakudo: unarmed fighting) **

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up at the mention of one of her favourite fighting techniques "I love it; why do you need help with it?"

Giving her a sheepish look he nodded "Yeah well that's kinda one of the two classes I'm struggling with"

"Really what's the second?" Sakura asked

"Shunpo" he replied **(Shunpo: high speed fighting movements) **

"Oh" Sakura said "Well Byakuya and I train ourselves with Shunpo as well though it's usually not intentional"

Thinking about the times when she stole Byakuya's head band just to get him to chase her around a little then again she was just following instructions from Yoroichi but she knew he would be pissed if she told him that.

"Hey" Sakura said suddenly in an upbeat mood like an idea had just struck "How about practicing with me and Byakuya?"

Shuhei stiffened "Uh….well I don't think that would be such a good idea"

Tilting her head to the side in confusion Sakura stared at Shuhei "Huh; why not?"

"I don't think I would be very welcomed by Kuchiki to train after all I believe he enjoys having you all to himself not of course that I could blame him"

Oblivious to Shuhei's comment Sakura continued to speak "I'm sure it would be fine I'll talk to him about it today if you want"

Again shaking his head Shuhei sighed "No please Sakura its fine honestly you don't have to go through all of this trouble"

Nodding she gave up or at least at this moment she had "Fine then how about I just teach you?"

At that moment Shuhei felt like his heart just skipped a beat "W-Wont Kuchiki be angry?"

"Byakuya doesn't control my life Hisagi" Sakura replied still not understanding why Shuhei would be saying things like this and not understanding why it was he always appeared so concerned about Byakuya and his opinion in this matter it was like he needed to know what Byakuya would think about everything that had to do with Sakura she was going to have to try and find out about this later on.

"I can still help you with your training" Sakura replied

"No Sakura that is alright really" Shuhei said

"Alright then" she sighed; she was actually looking forward to having someone to practice her skills on and she was sure that unlike Byakuya; Shuhei wouldn't always hold back on her like he would.

Reaching a hand up to her Shuhei ruffled her hair "I'll see you around okay?"

Sakura nodded "Sure; I guess I'll see you later?"

Shuhei nodded "Yeah later" with that he started walking off leaving Sakura on her own with her thoughts; she was just about to head off again when she heard someone calling for her

"Sakura" she turned around and saw Byakuya heading over to her looking a bit warn out she guessed it was from the extra practice she really worried for him when he done that and this time he looked especially worn out maybe they shouldn't practice today it would at least give her a chance to try and talk to him and ask if Shuhei could join them with their training sessions or if she could at least try and make time for her only friend right now.

"Oh Byakuya hello you look very tired have you been training?" Sakura asked

He nodded "Yes; I'm sorry for making you wait"

She shook her head and smiled "No it's alright Shuhei kept me company for a while he just left"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly "Hisagi; what matters could he possibly have to discuss with you?"

A little surprised by his change in tone Sakura replied a few seconds later "Oh well we ended up discussing about our training sessions and I wanted to help him with his training as well so I asked if he wanted me to"

Byakuya felt like he was about to lose it; he had barely stepped away from her for a few minutes and then that Hisagi kid came over here and tried to take her away from him.

"But" Sakura continued still puzzled "I guess he didn't want me to because I told me it was alright"

With that being said Byakuya felt his anger start to subside it seems Hisagi knew what had to be said and done for his own good because there wouldn't be any way he was planning on sharing Sakura with anyone he knew he was being selfish about it however he couldn't help it. He always got what he wanted and he never shared and the same applied with Sakura no one was going to take her away from him.

"How about we take a break for today?" Sakura asked

He looked at her with concern in his eyes "Why are you feeling so unwell today?"

Sakura shook her head "No; I'm fine I was just thinking that perhaps you've had enough practice for one day Byakuya I don't want you to over work yourself it's not good"

Byakuya smiled; glad to know that she worried about him like this "Sakura I'm fine honestly however I think it would be nice to take a break and simply enjoy each other's company?"

With a bright smile Sakura nodded; taking Byakuya's hand which he offered to her and walking back home.

* * *

Several months later

"Sakura" whispered Lady Tsunade it's been almost four months since Sakura had gone missing; her parents had told her that Sakura had gone to live with relatives somewhere far out of the country. She wondered why Sakura hadn't informed them that she was going to leave and live somewhere else but according to her parents she had been planning this for a while and they said it was a surprise to them she hadn't already informed everyone about it. It must have been hard for her to tell them. That was the only thing lady Tsunade could conclude to. Sakura….she was so important to everyone more than she realised everyone had just gotten the news today that she had left because for the past few months lady Tsunade had said she had simply gone on a mission but she knew she couldn't hide the truth from the others. Naruto had been one of the few that were…..well dramatic about the information and stormed out of the room with Sai running after him she guessed he was going to look for Sakura even though she told them that she wasn't in the village any more.

"What do you mean her parents won't tell us where she went?" Naruto yelled looking over the table where everyone was sitting; Rock lee; Tenten; Neji; Hinata; Kiba; Shino; Choji; Ino; Shikamaru and Sai were all seated around a huge table in the Hyuga's home. They had been given the news about what had happened to Sakura and since over the years all of them had become rather close to her they decided to have a meeting about what the Hokage had told them.

"Sakura's parents told me that she had gone to see a relative" Ino said sadly "But I never knew she was staying there"

"I wonder why she just picked up and left without telling anyone" Kiba wondered

"Tsunade said that she hadn't told anyone about this it would seem she wanted to keep it a secret" Ino said; her heart clenched at the memory of her best friend yes even though it didn't seem like that sometimes she and Sakura were best friends no matter what anyone else said. She wanted to know why she suddenly left them like this.

"But for what reason?" Hinata asked in a timid voice; she and Sakura had become close over the years and she considered Sakura to be like an older sister to her.

"She must have had her reasons" Neji said even he had become close with the pink haired konoichi over the years they would train together in the morning for a while and then she would have to suddenly rush off home sometimes.

'Sakura' Naruto thought sadly 'Where have you gone?'

* * *

Sakura sneezed and rubbed her nose "Am I getting a cold?" she said to herself looking at the picture set beside her bed it was a picture of her team mates and that made her think about all her friends she had left behind even with this time she missed them dearly even though she tried not to think about it. She looked outside; it was pretty early and she was glad that Byakuya hadn't come over with a surprise visit in the middle of the night or she would be hosting him here until morning and right now all she needed was to be alone for now. Then again she hasn't really seen him a lot for the past month he's been skipping out a lot on their practice sessions so she was usually left to train on her own and then there was the times he would leave the academy early she figured he must have something going on to do with his family after all he is a noble.

Still thinking….Naruto; Sai; Kakashi sensei; Yamato sensei…Sasuke; she shook her head she can't think about any of them right now she knew what it would mean leaving her home and coming to the soul society and she couldn't go back to the world of the living without getting into a heap of trouble…..that was if they found out. A logical part of Sakura was shouting at her right now not to even consider sneaking out of the soul society but then there was the another voice that was screeching at a loud pitch in her head that was going to give her a throbbing headache.

'Don't do it'

'Do it'

'Don't do it'

'Do it'

'Don't do it'

"Ah" Sakura screamed into her pillow; if she did sneak back to the world of the living what would her parents say? How would her friends react when she showed up all of sudden after all this time?

'Just go' a voice said harshly almost 'It'll be fine as long as you get back before anyone realises you went missing'

Sakura sighed; her zampakuto had finally been returned to her by Kisuke and she was told to hide it away and make sure it was someplace no one would be able to find it too bad it included to be close to her and Sakura had gotten an ear full from her zampakuto since then.

"No way" Sakura hissed back at her zampakuto "If I get caught I don't know what kind of punishment grandfather will give me"

'For going to visit your home' her zampakuto asked

"Look I already tried asking grandfather if I could go visit but he told me that wouldn't be a good idea; remember that people in our world of the living can see spirits which is why soul reapers that go there have to be so careful and why they only go in small numbers what would happen if someone found me coming through a gate to the soul society?" she asked huffing slightly

'Then we erase their memories' was her zampakuto reply

Sakura sighed "Let me think about it"

'Fine' her zampakuto huffed and left her to her own thoughts

Sakura lied on her back making herself comfortable; she sighed heavily. These past four months for her have been a lot of hard work; Byakuya's practice sessions had been paying off. She was still struggling a bit on the friends line Shuhei she considered a friend but it seemed it was hard for him to get near her a lot since Byakuya was always glaring down at him. It was hard to believe that four months and she still hadn't had a time to look around the soul society; she had just been swamped with her studies. She was glad though; if she kept this up she would be done with the academies studies in a short period. She and Byakuya were farthest ahead with their studies and would be done sooner than they thought; she knew when Byakuya joined the thirteen court guard squad he would most likely be taking Ginrei position. That was still a while back however and not something she wanted to think about right now.

"What to do" Sakura whined; she was so bored and it was still early

'Go to the world of the living?' her zampakuto suggested again (sorry about this but I'm saving the name for a later chapter so be patient)

"Oh come one" Sakura sighed "I told you I'll think about it"

'But you don't have classes today!' her zampakuto pointed out 'PLEASE!'

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" she ordered her zampakuto

"No" her zampakuto said "I know what you're trying to do; you're saying you'll think about it to make me go away thinking that you're actually going to consider it when in reality there's no way you're going to go"

"Dead on" Sakura replied "And why would you want to go it's not like you have anything to do there" she pointed out

"I don't care I'm just so sick of being cooped up in the room not to mention your soul is really gloomy right now and it's making the inner world stink!"

"Shut up; I am not gloomy!"

"Fine then you're moody and it's not even your time of the month"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"We're not going" Sakura snapped "And that's that"

"But you miss them" her zampakuto said in a softer tone

Running a hand through her slightly ruffled hair she stood up and started getting ready for the day "I know that already"

When Sakura was fully dressed and ready for the day she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Haruno Sakura" she heard a voice call "Pardon the intrusion but I have a message from head captain Yamamoto you are to come to his office as soon as possible"

"Understood" Sakura replied

* * *

Byakuya sat with his grandfather in the room with his grandfather; he wanted to visit Sakura today but his grandfather had requested to see him for breakfast today and so early in the morning on his day off meant that he wanted to talk to him about something. He just hoped he wasn't in trouble.

"Grandfather what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Byakuya asked gently sipping his tea

"Can't I simply enjoy a morning breakfast with my grandson?" Ginrei asked

"Yes of course" Byakuya said "However since grandfather made it sound rather urgent I assumed you had something to discuss with me"

"Ah always as sharp as a whip" Ginrei laughed lightly "My boy I just wanted to know how your studies at the academy has been going; I've noticed you're grades improved in kido I see practice with Sakura had really paid off well"

Byakuya smiled lightly at the mention of the young cherry blossom and nodded "Indeed I have her to thank for that"

"Ah you certainly are fond of her are you not Byakuya?"

"More than fond actually grandfather" Byakuya replied truthfully; he had been 'fond' of her when they first met then it had gone from infatuation to something more dare he say it he may be falling in love with that girl.

"I have to ask Byakuya have you considered a possible future with Sakura."

"Yes I have however I'm not sure she feels the same way" Byakuya explained "She still seems unsure of her true feelings for me even though we're courting"

Ginrei nodded "Don't worry; she will Byakuya"

"I hope so" Byakuya thought

"Speaking of Sakura" Ginrei said suddenly "As a reward for your accomplishment I have to get your answer for something and I'm not sure how you are going to take it"

Byakuya listened intently to his grandfather with absolute attention.

* * *

Sakura went over to her grandfather's office waiting for the huge door to open which it did only moments later. Sakura went in slightly nervous; she hoped she wasn't in any trouble in the soul society it was possible to get into trouble you didn't mean to course and Sakura being well Sakura got into trouble a lot when she didn't mean to but she couldn't really think she had done anything wrong so…fingers crossed.

Sakura saw her grandfather sitting in the huge office; she bowed her head "Hello grandfather"

Yamamoto nodded his head down lightly "I'm glad you have come Sakura; have a seat"

Sakura reluctantly sat down on the chair in front of him "So Sakura; are you aware of why I summoned you here?"

"No grandfather I'm afraid not" she replied "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Yamamoto grunted in response "Indeed Sakura; I have a question for you. I know that you've been working hard at your courses at the academy and you're one of the top two with Kuchiki Byakuya correct?"

"Yes" she replied swiftly "It's been hard work but it's paying off; I owe Byakuya for helping me train"

"Well there is something else I wanted to discuss with you" Yamamoto said

Sakura jolted a little "What is it?"

"I have decided that for all your hard work you deserve a small break" Yamamoto explained "That's why I decided you will be returning to your parents in the world of the living"

Sakura gaped at her grandfather in disbelief "R-Really grandfather are you sure?"

Yamamoto nodded "Consider this a reward for getting ahead in all your courses"

Feeling like she was about to squeal in delight Sakura happily smiled "Thank you grandfather"

"Of course my child" he said in a gruff voice "I am only doing this for you however"

Sakura stopped her celebrations and listened to what the head captain had to say "I do not wish for you to simply abandon your training for the time"

"What?" Sakura asked

"That is why you shall not be going on your own" he said and seeing the confusion in his grandchild's face he felt that he had put her in suspense long enough "Your parents have already been informed that you will be arriving with a house guest as well"

"House guest?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion

Yamamoto nodded "I would think that Byakuya would hate to be away from you…..therefore I have decided he will be going with you"

Sakura felt her heart pound in her chest; Byakuya…..going to the world of the living with her…..she couldn't believe it. Does that mean he knew now about her? What would he think?

"Yes I hope that you don't mind Captain Kuchiki had already informed me his grandson had agreed to accompany you; I thought the two of you might enjoy spending some time together as well after all I know that you have both been doing nothing but training when you are together"

Sakura nodded "But don't think you can simply slack off you have to make sure you train as well"

"Of course thank you grandfather; when do we leave?" Sakura asked getting a little giddy; she knew Byakuya was going to want to talk to her about this even though he had agreed to go with her.

"I arranged for the gates to be opened tomorrow for you to leave"

**Hope you enjoyed it everyone; I love to know what Sakura is going to say to Byakuya because he just found out one of her biggest secrets. I know that it might be a bit messed in a way but I just want to get them to the world of the living ASAP. Can you imagine the reaction of her friends when they see her again? How is she going to keep that a secret? Well you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter. **

**Don't forget to Review! **


End file.
